La casa de los asesinos
by aspacia the mileto queen
Summary: Drogas, Asesinatos, Sexo y ¿Amor?
1. Chapter 1

La casa de los asesinos

Misao Makimachi 17 años, miembro destacado de la casa de los asesinos. Se le conoce por el nombre de la dama helada, por su frivolidad con los hombres. Filosofía de vida, carpe diem, vive el momento. Arma favorita: katana. Capas de todo por conseguir lo que desea, lo que quiere, lo tiene. Protegida de Himura, jefe de la casa de los asesinos.

Biografía: hija de asesinos profesionales, pertenece a la familia Makimachi, que se dedica a asesinatos a sueldo como forma de vida. Entrenada desde los 3 años, su gestación fue genéticamente vigilada, para que se convirtiera en la asesina perfecta, a los 12 años ya era toda una asesina, y se unió a la casa de los asesinos, una organización dedicada a el narcotráfico y a los asesinatos. Es la miembro mas joven de esta organización, pero no por eso la menos importante.

Aoshi Shinomori: 27 años, miembro de la casa de los asesinos. Frió, escaso en palabras. Se le conoce como el mago, ya que siempre desaparece de una forma asombrosa en la escena del crimen. Filosofía de vida, un sentimiento una debilidad. Arma: kodachis. Hermano de crianza de Himura y Sagara.

Biografía: huérfano, se crió en las calles, aprendiendo a luchar cada día de su existencia. A los 10 años lo recogió un hombre llamado Seijuro Hiko que le enseñó a utilizar las kodachis convirtiendo de él un asesino perfecto, ya que tenía la habilidad innata.

Kenshin Himura: 29 años, cabeza de la casa de los asesinos. Se le conoce como, el destripador, por su forma de asesinar. Calculador, pero jovial disfruta de la vida, sexo y alcohol, infaltable en su vida. Filosofía de vida solo se vive una ves. Arma: katana.

Biografía: adoptado a los diez años por Seijuro Hiko. Se dice que fue el que recibió el entrenamiento mas duro de los tres hermanos. Dueño de una industria tabacalera usada como fachada para vender marihuana, no comercia con drogas mayores ya que dice que solo un paso a la vez.

Kaoru Kamiya : 19 años, bailarina de cabaret, conocida como la prohibida. Prostituta hasta los 15 años que fue cuando Himura compro su exclusividad y se la llevó a vivir con él, llevando cuatro años juntos, aunque su relación nunca se a formalizado, ya que Himura no le debe la exclusividad y todo se reduce a una turbia relación de encuentros clandestinos. A los 17 entro a formar parte del selecto grupo de la casa de los asesinos, ya que lleva a cabo sus trabaja de una forma muy espectacular, seduce a sus victimas las invita la cama y después las mata. Filosofía de vida: todo se reduce a bajos instintos.

Biografía: abusada por su padrastro desde los 6 años, se fue de su casa a los 12 y tuvo que prostituirse para ganarse la vida, pero esta da un vuelco al conocer a Sanosuke Sagara, quien le presentara a Kenshin Himura, su gran amante.

Sanosuke Sagara: 20 años, último miembro de la casa de los asesinos. Nunca se a dedicado a matar con una técnica en particular, ya que nunca se a dedicado a nada por completo. Su peor defecto: no entregarse a nada por completo. Si se dedicara podría ser el mejor. Al igual que sus hermanos adoptivos, fue entrenado desde los diez años, pero su entrenamiento nunca culminó, ya que Seujiro Hiko murió antes de terminar el entrenamiento. Es conocido como nosferatus, por sus gustos nocturnos y sadomasoquistas.

La casa de los asesinos: conocida organización de asesinos. Narcotraficantes de marihuana que se oculta bajo la fachada de la empresa tabacalera: Babilonia. Fue heredada por los tres hermanos: Sagara, Shinomori y Himura por su padre adoptivo: Seijuro Hiko. Esta organización no trabaja como asesinos a sueldos, sino que se dedica asesinar a los que se impongan en su camino y no colaboren con ellos


	2. las sephirot

Capitulo dos

Las Sephirot

Megumi Takani: 23 años. Cabeza de las Sephirot, organización dedicada a las apuestas y a la prostitucion, mejor dicho a la trata de blancas. Ella es asesina profesional, pero dejo el rubro hace mucho tiempo. Arma favorita: las cadenas. Apodo: la bailarina, por que cuando utiliza sus cadenas deja boquiabierto a sus victimas por la perfección y belleza de sus movimientos, simulando un baile. Filosofía de vida: honrar a padre y madre.

Biografía: hija única de Shishio Takani. Heredó el negocio cuando su padre anunció su retirada voluntaria. Tuvo un conocido desliz con Sagara, pero este fue inmediatamente censurado por su padre. Su madre murió al nacer su hermano Yahiko Takani. Posteriormente su padre contrajo matrimonio con una prostituta de uno de sus locales, Yumi, con ella siempre ha habido roces.

Yahiko Takani: 15 años, asesino profesional. Arma: katana, pero prefiere usar una mágnum por comodidad. No se dedica al negocio, aunque mantiene vínculos con ello, no maneja, ni se mete en lo mas mínimo. Apodo: el inocente, por que en la escena del crimen parece un niño tan inocente, que nadie se atrevería a culparlo. Por su oscura y retorcida mente nadie sabe que se esconde. Filosofía de vida: vive y deja vivir.

Biografía: es uno de los asesinos mas cotizados del mundo, gana millones de dólares a su corta edad. Dejó su casa a los 14 años y se fue a vivir con su novia Ayame. Mantiene buena relación con su hermana pero con su padre no, ya que no acepta que manejen su vida en lo más mínimo. Acostumbra estar en las discos de moda buscando nuevas bellezas para los bares, claro, que no sin antes probarlas, ya que no lleva a cabo trabajo alguno sino tiene beneficio personal. A él nunca le ha importado el que dirán y tiene una obsesión con Misao, su fantasía.

Yumi Takani: edad 26. Prostituta muy reconocida en su rubro, pero por el momento solo se dedica a vigilar como van las cosas en los locales, digamos que es una de las administradoras, ya que desde que se caso con Shishio Takani, ex patriarca de las Sephirot, solo atiende a cliente muy exclusivos, y por una suma cuantiosa. No posee apodo. Filosofía de vida: mientras más dinero tengas más poder tendrás.

Soujiro Seta: 23 años, cabeza y un importante accionista de las Sephirot, digamos que posee el 30 de todo. Él vive independientemente del negocio solo recibe una gran suma de dinero a fin de mes. Solo interviene cuando las cosas se pones feas, en pocas palabras es un gran negociador. Apodo: el príncipe. Filosofía de vida: consigues más moscas con miel que con vinagre.

Biografía: heredó el 30 de la sociedad de las Sephirot a los 17 años, ya que su padre murió dejándole todo a él. Desde pequeño a tenido dos grandes habilidades: el asesinar y la diplomacia; en una ocasión se realizó una reunión con los lideres de las Sephirot, uno de ellos se oponía a que entraran al negocio de trata de blancas, Soujiro para revertir la situación le ofreció una gran suma de dinero y ser el socio principal del negocio, pero el se negó, nuevamente el hizo una propuesta mucho más jugosa, pero el hombre la rechazó, Soujiro se levantó de la mesa y dijo que no iba negociar con ese hombre, todos se alarmaron por que sabían que cuando Soujiro no estaba dispuesto a negociar el futuro de su opositor era incierto, días después encontraron el cuerpo del líder en el rió.

Shishio Takani: ex patriarca de las Sephirot y creador de ésta. En sus tiempos fue un gran asesino, el formaba parte de la vieja guardia, unión de asesinos de la escuela antigua, un circulo selecto de asesinos la cual esta conformada entre otros por la familia Makimachi. Apodo: posee muchos, es una leyenda y como una, posee un nombre diferente en cada ciudad. Filosofía de vida: conoce a tu enemigo más que a tu amigo.

Biografía: casado dos veces, dos hijos del primer matrimonio, se retiró del negocio por razones de salud, pero se dice que maneja a su hija como si de una marioneta se tratase.

Shogo Amakusa: abogado de la firma las Sephirot, y accionista minoritario de ésta. Es un abogado de cuello blanco, o sea que se dedica defender a altos capo de la mafia. Es capas de sacar al mismo diablo de la cárcel por dinero. Filosofía de vida: con dinero se puede hacer pecar a un santo.

Biografía: a los 18 años entró a estudiar derecho a la universidad de Tokio, saliendo con la mejor nota de la generación. A los 24 ganó un juicio que lo lanzó a la fama. Que sea un abogado, quiere decir que carece de habilidades para la pelea. Muy bueno en el empleo de la katana, tiene una hermana de 15 años Sayo Amakusa.


	3. la corporacion

Capitulo 3

La Corporación

Organización que se dedica a vender drogas en las ligas mayores, ó sea hace drogas en laboratorio y a pedidos y mejora las que ya están en el mercado.

Enishi Yukishiro: 25 años, jefe de la Corporación. Utiliza la katana y fue entrenado como asesino profesional, pero a los 17 años se dedico por completo al negocio de las drogas. Apodo: fantasma, por el color de su cabello. Filosofía de vida: agua que no has de beber, no la dejes correr.

Biografía: hijo de una familia adinerada y entrenado de pequeño en una doble vida como asesino y persona de sociedad, a los 16 años creo la Corporación con su mejor amigo y cuñado Takeda, que dos años después fue asesinado por el destripador cabecilla de la casa de los asesinos, por lo cual siempre las relaciones han sido ásperas.

Sayo Amakusa: edad 15 años, novia de Enishi Yukishiro. Apodo: la muñeca, es irónico, ya que maneja como quiere a los demás con su facha de inocente. Filosofía de vida: si eres un lobo vístete de oveja.

Biografía: a los 12 años se separó de su hermano ya que este no aprobaba su relación con Enishi, ya que éste es bastante mayor para ella, esto creo tensión entre la Corporación y las Sephirot que hasta el momento estaba en muy buenos términos, pero si te metes con unos de ellos, las Sephirot se ve obligado a proteger sus intereses y no podían darse el lujo de perder a su mejor abogado, aunque Enishi logró llevarse consigo a Sayo la situación no ha cambiado. Lo que no saben es que detrás de Enishi la que verdaderamente dirige es Sayo.

Tomoe Yukishiro: 27 años, hermana de Enishi y amante de Himura. Maneja todo lo que es relaciones públicas en la Corporación, es la ejecutiva perfecta, si no fuera por que es adicta a la cocaína. Apodo: dama blanca, por su adicción, que está en boca de todos.

Biografía: contrajo matrimonio a los 20 años y los 21 quedó viuda, por causa del asesinato por parte de Himura, después de un año de odiar a Himura su relación se convirtió en un romance masoquista y ella se hizo adicta a la coca, por querer olvidar que es amante del asesino de su marido. Es maniaco depresiva, y a tendido varios intentos de suicidio, pero todo esto lo esconde muy bien bajo la fachada perfecta.

Hajime Saito: 32 años, asesino profesional. Se dedica a quitar del camino a las molestias para la corporación, es uno de sus capos en época de guerra. Apodo: lobo. Filosofía de vida: pocas palabras y mucha acción.

Biografía: toda su vida fue mentalizada para matar sin compasión y así lo hace. Perteneció a las fuerzas especiales de Japón, pero poco después descubre que la justicia ilegal pagaba más. Casado con Tokio Saito, científica que trabaja para la Corporación.

Tokio Saito: 24 años, científica encargada de crear nuevas drogas más adictivas. Apodo: mente brillante. Filosofía de vida: la ciencia lo es todo.

Biografía: al principio estudiar química avanzada tenia un buen fin, descubrir curas para enfermedades era su destino, era la niña genio de la universidad, pero al salir de ella, se dio cuanta que el mundo no era color de rosa y que en Japón se destinaba muy poco dinero para investigación de ese tipo, estaba totalmente desilusionada de la vida cuando apareció Enishi con una propuesta muy tentadora, con la cual podría financiar su propio laboratorio un poco paradójico, crear nuevas drogas para encontrar la cura de enfermedades que afectan al mundo. Al año de trabajar en la Corporación contrajo matrimonio con Saito, con el cual no tiene hijos.


	4. epilogo de una reunion

Capitulo 4

Epilogo de la reunión

Mierda

¿Que pasa?

Esta kenshin afuera -dice misao acomodándose la polera

Y que tiene, somos libres de hacer lo que se nos plazca- dice soujiro abrochándose el

Cinturón

Me advirtió, que no continúe con estos deslices en publico o me iba poner a trabajar e puta

Jajá jajá, ¿y tú lo harías por amor al arte?

Estupido- dice misao mirando detrás de la cortina hacia el bar. Donde se encontraba kenshin sirviéndose un vodka puro

Ya decía yo, eso de ser la protegida no es gratis, te apuesto que te pide "tus favores a cambio"

Mira cabeza sin neuronas, si kenshin nos ve aquí olvídate de tu vida, y yo de paso me voy olvidando de mi trabajo.

Mira perrita dice cogiéndola de la cintura y acercándola a el, yo hago lo que se me viene en gana, y lo que piense ese estupido de tu jefe, no me va, ni me viene, entendiste, ahora vamos a salir juntos OK?

Misao solo sonríe y dice perfecto en vos baja, después sube el tono de vos y dice imbecil, suéltame, que te has creído, y lo arroja fuera de la cortina.

Soujiro cae al suelo, y todo el local se gira ver lo que salía de la pequeña habitación al final del pasillo, los gritos de misao llamaron la atención de todos, si bien no compraría a kenshin, podría dejar a ese idiota en vergüenza.

Soujiro se levanto furioso y misao pasó a su lado susurrándole al oído: no juegues conmigo niñito, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca se dirigió a la puerta del local saludando a su jefe de paso, que miraba a cejas alzadas la escenita.

Mira yahiko, papa quiere que estés aquí mañana, sábado por la noche, y si el quiere que estés aquí, vas estar, ¿entendiste?

Hermanita, hermanita, tanto como tu y como yo sabemos, que ese viejo decrepito, no es mi padre, y que no le debo absolutamente nada, además, yo voy a donde quiero, cuando quiero, y no cuando ese montón de huesos me lo ordena ¿OK?

Hermano, hazlo por mí, es el cumpleaños de papa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se unirán los tres poderes de la mafia en son de paz, solo por que mi padre forma parte de la vieja guardia

Uf , es terrible como ese viejo te maneja, megumi, debes entender, que ya estas bastante grandecita, para hacer lo que se te ocurra ; y esta bien si vendré, pero que quede claro, y que el lo sepa , vengo por que yo quiero, no por que el lo pida , y tu te encargaras de que lo sepa, no quiero que mi presencia aumente se ego, en creer que vine por que me lo mando , y además vengo con ayame , si o si , no pienso dejar a mi novia en casa , durante la fiesta de su suegro , jajaja , bueno hermanita te dejo y piensa en lo que te dije , no dejes que el viejo te controle .

Megumi solo asintió , odiaba cuando su hermano la hacia pensar en eso , ella solo estaba hay para servirle a su padre no tenia derecho hacer su propia vida , ya que su padre lo había dado todo por , ella , no se como yahiko no lo valora , pero por otra parte envidiaba su libertad , por dios tenia 14 años y vivía solo con su novia , y ella 23 años y la ultima vez que beso a alguien, causo estragos en el genio de su padre , talvez es cierto, su padre la controlaba mucho , cerro los ojos y pensó en sagara.

Por fin llegue – dice misao bajándose de la moto y sacándose el casco, "y ahora que hago, que le dijo a kenshin" mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar, una ves ahí se recostó en el sillón.

¿Que hiciste? pregunto sanosuke, que se encontraba ahí, en el sillón de al frente

¿Por que lo dices?

Porque cada vez, que haces algo , que a mi hermano le puede molestar , te recuestas en el sillón y piensas en como justificarlo

¿Y acaso no puedo descansar? O necesariamente tengo que haber hecho algo malo

Dime ¿que hiciste, déjame pensar, ¿te vio con soujiro?

¿Que acaso estas celoso? ¿Como lo supiste?

Uno: ¿celoso? No, tú no eres completamente mía, y además me gusta megumi, y lo sabes comadreja; dos: date una ducha antes que llegue kenshin, sus olores se mezclaron ¿entiendes, por eso adivine

Misao se levanta del sillón, camina hacia la puerta, lanza una mirada que haría sonrojar a cualquiera ¿me sigues?

No, tal vez hoy en la noche, ahora tengo la mente ocupada, y prefiero calmar a kenshin cuando llegue, así no te llega el reto tan fuerte.

Eres un gran amigo.

Tú eres mi hermana, no puedo hacer menos.

Bueno hermanito, nos vemos en la noche. Pero creo que voy a salir, bueno de ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Misao, no creo que puedas salir, tenemos junta, para decidir si vamos al cumpleaños de la momia jajaja.

A es cierto, lo olvidaba, dice retirándose del cuarto

Camino hasta su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso, en el camino miro la puerta de aoshi, ese hombre es de piedra pensó, y siguió su camino.

Ya en su habitación procedió a desnudarse y a poner la tina, para después sumergirse en el agua.

¿Por que no están todos? dije que los quería a todos en la sala común a las 8:00, ¿por que falta misao? - dijo kenshin que se encontraba bastante molesto, por que estaban esperando a misao hace media hora.

Kenshin, hoy andas ensañado con misao, ¿por que dices nada por que kaoru no esta aquí?-dice sanosuke

Mira yo se lo que hago, kaoru se excuso, esta enferma, tu sabes eso de los desmayos, y quería descansar.

Para mi que la perrita esta en cinta – dice sano

No te dirijas así a mi novia, eso es imposible. Aoshi ve por misao a su habitación.

Hey aoshi no te entretengas ¿he? Misao puede ser muy persuasiva si quiere que te quedes en su habitación jajaja - sanosuke

Yo controlo mis instintos sanosuke, a diferencia tuya – dicho eso se retiro de la sala y fue a buscar a misao, toco la puerta varias veces, pero nadie abrió, así que resolvió en entrar, a lo mejor no estaba, pero era mejor asegurarse.

Misao se encontraba desnuda aplicándose loción, y al ver que aoshi entro a su habitación, pensó que era su oportunidad y avanzo hacia el.

Lo siento, toque, pero no habrías la puerta, dijo eso turbándose y mirando al piso, kenshin quiere que bajes, esta molesto.

Misao ya se había acercado suficiente, tomo su barbilla y dijo ¿soy fea que miras hacia el piso?

Misao, sabes perfectamente que no es eso, dijo quitando su mano y mirando hacia sus ojos

Hay vamos de nuevo , con el cuento de que soy muy pequeña , mira quieras o no , tengo la experiencia y el cuerpo para hacerte sentir en el cielo , que tu no lo quieras admitir es otra cosa , dijo acercando sus labio hacia el y besándolo de forma desenfrenada.

El beso dura algunos segundos, pero Aoshi la aparta, y le dice:

Misao contrólate ¿OK? Pareces perra en celo.

Misao le pega una cachetada, y le dice, nadie me llama perra, además tu boca dice que me controle, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, dice mientras toca el entrepiernas de aoshi, ¿a quien le hago caso?

Te espero abajo, se da media vuelta y se va.

Estupido, te juro que algún día caerás - acercándose al armario a elegir su ropa para bajar

¿Que dices enishi, vamos?

No lo se, Tomoe, no estamos en muy buenos términos que digamos, ¿como crees que reaccionara shogo? al ver a su hermanita llegar de mi brazo.

Ah, la niña otra vez, mira enishi, asume tus acciones, si quieres estar con la nenita, esta bien , pero no lo arriesgues todo por ella , vamos ir , por que necesitamos mejorar nuestras relaciones , no podemos estar peleados entre nosotros, el alto mando.

Esta bien, tienes razón tomoe, debemos limar asperezas, esta decidido vamos a ir todos, avísale a saito y a Tokio, yo me preocupo de sayo.

Jajaja, mas bien, ella se preocupa de ti, tu sabes que le encantara restregarle en la cara a su hermano su libertad , no dudes que comprara un vestido muy costoso y parecerá perra barata , solo para llamar la atención.

Tomoe, hermana, sabes que tus bromas no me hacen gracia , si no fueras mi hermana ya estarías muerta , -dice retirándose del despacho

Misao entraba a la sala común, vestida con unas calzas pequeñas, negras, que parecían pantaletas, y una polera azul, estrecha pero común.

Avanza hacia sano y se sienta a su lado, le quita el güisqui de la mano, y se lo bebe

¿Y kao-chan?- pregunta con inocencia

Vaya, vaya, La princesa se digna a aparecer, no creas que pasare por alto tu atraso y tu desliz, De la tarde.

Kenshin hablas como mi padre cuando yo tenía doce años.

Mira misao, sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo, por mucho tiempo, seria como enojarme conmigo mismo , pero si tu lindo padre, se entera , uf me mata , y lo dijo literalmente , sabes que okina no tiene buen carácter cuando de tus escándalo se trata , por otra parte me agrado que dejaras en vergüenza a soujiro jajaja se lo merecía.

Tonto, me hiciste creer que de verdad estabas enfadado.

Cambiemos de tema,- dijo sano, ¿que te parece la idea de ir a la fiesta de la momia?

Fabuloso, me encantan las fiestas, además podemos ir con kao-chan de compras.

Pero no es cualquier fiesta, asistirán los de la corporación, y no estamos muy bien con ellos, sin contar que las sephirot es el anfitrión, dijo aoshi.

Mira yo creo que debemos ir para eliminar rencillas, no podemos estar así, como niños pequeños, somos las tres organizaciones mas poderosas de Japón y manejamos los bajos fondos. Debemos estar unidos, no al contrario.

Mm., esta bien iremos, así podremos conversar de nuestro porvenir.

Querrás de decir que podrás ver a tomoe – dijo sanosuke divertido

No digas a estupideces – dijo kenshin, poniendo tenso el ambiente.

Mira, no es mi interés ponerle mas leña al fuego, pero si tengo que consolar a kaoru, mañana en la noche, me las pagas, entendiste ken –san, así que nada de demostraciones de cariño con la perra yukishiro

Bueno yo me retiro, quiero ir a dormir, dice sano, tratando de cortar la pelea de raíz, ¿te apetece misao?

Misao mira de soslayo a aoshi, y se da cuenta que la mira fijo, esperando se respuesta, "no le soy indiferente" pensó, esta bien sano, debo olvidar los malos ratos, y lo que necesito es diversión.

Misao y sanosuke se retiran de la sala conversando, animadamente.

"se dio cuenta, ella sabe lo que provoca en mi, no es posible, creí que esa etapa la tenia superada, y ahora estoy sentado, como un tonto, sabiendo que yo podría estar en el lugar de sanosuke, en vez de estar aquí celando a misao."

**Bueno gracias a todas por los reviews, me animan a seguir, ojala que sigan dejándolos , y me digan que les pareció este capitulo , me disculpo , por lo de los puntos y las comas que no se colocar bien , nunca lo aprendí ,…………. Pero bueno una amiga me corrige las faltas de ortografía para que no vuelva a pasar lo del primer capitulo , bueno las dejo besines , y muchas gracias por sus comentarios .**


	5. prologo de una guerra

Misao despierta, yo me voy tengo trabajo- dijo sanosuke saliendo de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura

Mm., esta bien, yo igual tengo algo que hacer algo, en la zona sur del centro.

Ten cuidado, esa es zona de la corporación, no busques problemas, sabes que tomoe te odia, por que eres amiga kao-chan, y kenshin no agradecerá que busques problemas la tarde antes de la fiesta

Mira, esa zorrita no me va, ni me viene, pero, tengo algo urgente que hacer en esa zona, pero si me pillo con la perra de tomoe, le advertiré, que esta noche no se acerque a kenshin, ya que kaoru es la pareja de kenshin, y ella debe saber mantenerse en su lugar.

No cambias, ¿que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

Solo voy de compras

Seria MUY POCO PROFESIONAL DE TU PARTE QUE ARRUINES LA NOCHE SOLO POR QUIERES UN VESTIDO NENITA

Mira, no me vengas con lo que es profesional ,o no , ¿vale?

Pero conociéndote, vas a ir armar la grande a la corporación, con la excusa a kenshin de que solo quieres comprara un vestido.

Para que te quedes tranquilo, me iré con kaoru , mira lo tarde que es, son las seis, y todavía no compramos lo que vamos a usar.

Wu si que tranquilo, cual de las dos es peor, Uf la fiesta es a las diez, creo que nos desviamos del tema, bueno, te lo advierto no quiero escándalos.

Sano, bien sabes que no eres nadie para advertirme nada.

Mira no voy tranquilo, solo me voy por que es tarde, pero tu con kaoru se las traen. y no quiero que armen líos .

Ya, pollo, con complejo de líder, déjame en paz- dice eso empujándolo fuera de la pieza

Ya me voy comadreja –dice ya fuera de la pieza

Misao venia saliendo de la ducha, con un toalla amarrada al cuerpo , cuando tocan su puerta.

Hola, ¿como estuvo la noche? Dice kaoru, entrando con una falda negra corta, y una polera blanca con tiras y suelta.

Bien, ¿como te sientes hoy? parece que no pasaste buena noche

Bueno, la verdad es que no, discutí con ken-san por lo de la fiesta, y además el baño fue mi mejor amigo, toda la noche, después de la discusión me sentí pésimo, y lo único que hacia era vomitar, y kenshin alego que lo estaba haciendo para que el pareciera el culpable.

Amiga, ese estupido de mi jefe, va de mal en peor, no se que le pasa los últimos meses.

Debe ser, el lió de faldas que mantiene con tomoe, Susurra triste

Ese estupido, no sabe lo que tiene al frente, y esa perra se roba el protagonismo, ¿le contaste sobre tu retraso?

No, últimamente las cosas no van bien entre nosotros, creo que si saco el tema ahora, hasta insinuaría que no es su hijo, esta muy posesivo, pero ni siquiera me toca, hace un mes que no tenemos sexo, las cosas van mal, lo se, creo que me haré un aborto.

NO, eso esta decidido, espera un tiempo, tu sabes que ese imbecil cambia todos los días su percepción del mundo, me da rabia, ¿que se cree, pronto lo hablare con el.

No menciones el tema, creerá que te estoy poniendo en su contra

¿Quien lo diría? hasta parece que le temes, "la prohibida" le tiene miedo a un hombre, mira los hombres. Se usan y se van, ¿OK? así que sigue mi filosofía, y vamos nos de compras para que se te pase el mal humor.

Tu no entiendes dijo en susurro y mas bajo dijo yo lo amo

El tiempo transcurrió, y cuando kaoru y misao llegaron de comprar, no había nadie, ambas sabían que el trabajo que había mencionado sanosuke, en la mañana, era un asunto feo, con uno yakuzas extranjeros, y fueron los tres, por que era algo en que debían dejar las cosas claras, por su puesto las dos, no estaban muy preocupadas , por que en realidad sabían que todo esto era rápido y seguro.

Se fueron a arreglar , la casa era enorme, así que no escucharon cuando los chicos llegaron , solo se dieron cuenta, cuando sano paso golpeando las puertas, para decirles que era hora de partir y que kenshin las quería abajo , ya.

No pensé que esos estupidos irían contra nosotros, se pasan de listos, deben estar alguna de las dos familias metidas en esto, no nos atacarían sin apoyo de uno de los grandes, saben que eso, seria la muerte segura , alguien los esta apoyando – dijo kenshin furioso dando vueltas de un lado a otro en el salón.

Kenshin deja de dar vueltas, me pones nervioso, ¿vamos a ir, aun sabiendo esto?

Dijo aoshi mientras bebía un vaso de güisqui

Aoshi, es obvio que vamos a ir, estamos vestidos, además no podemos dejar que sospechen, que nos enteramos, que uno de ellos es el traidor, debemos manejarnos con cautela.

Sano, quiero que hoy controles lo que bebes, y no te pongas temperamental, trata de ser lo mas cortes posible , y actúa como normalmente lo harías, no seria bueno que empiezas a lanzar a acusaciones a diestra y siniestra.

Kenshin, ¿por que lo dices? ¿Acaso no me conoces?

Lo dice por que te conoce, estupido- dice misao haciendo notar su presencia en el salón, misao llevaba un vestido verde, con mucho escote y sin espalda, con suave brillos y unos lindos zapatos, que hacían juego, su pelo lo llevaba suelto, como siempre.

Te ves bien comadreja, dijo sanosuke

Kenshin por otra parte la miraba receloso, ¿no crees que es muy provocativo para alguien de tu edad, queremos tener un bajo perfil hoy en la noche, y con ese vestido todas las miradas van a estar puestas en ti, ya que no le dejas nada a la imaginación.

Misao sonreía, y se servia un vaso de tequila, mientras pensaba, vamos cubito de hielo donde esta el cumplido, se que me veo hermosa y vi. Como me miraste, no vas decir nada, pero que estoy pensando de ti nunca salen palabras, saliendo de sus pensamientos con golpeadito de tequila le dijo a sano

Y sano supongo que hoy te beberás hasta el agua del florero, jajá jajá

No misao, recuerda que no fui yo el que quedo en mal estado, la última vez que salimos, ¿te recuerda algo la gabardina de aoshi totalmente vomitada?

Espero que, de lo que estén hablando, solamente sean bromas, por que como buenos profesionales que son, hoy se mantendrán alertas, por que estamos en territorio enemigo.

Por supuesto dice misao, levantándose el vestido, y mostrando sus ligas, que llevaban dos pequeñas kodachis.

Emjem, ya nos vamos,- dice kaoru entrando a la sala

Amor, te ves hermosa pareces un ángel, puro y virginal - dice kenshin con sarcasmo, aludiendo el vestido de kaoru blanco, precioso y recatado.

Deja el sarcasmo querido y vamos nos.

Uf, el ambiente esta tenso, yo me voy, por que cuando tu te pones estupido, no hay caso - dijo misao señalando a kenshin, que últimamente estaba insoportable.

Vamos nos, ya es hora – dice aoshi queriendo que todo esto se acabe rápido, no soportaba las fiestas –por que siempre pasaba lo mismo

Flash back

Ao- chan, creo que bebí mucho, dice misao recargándose en su cuello.

Misao es mejor que te quedes aquí sentada o te sentirás peor .

Mira aoshi shinomori, yo se que hacer para sentirme mejor, y no es precisamente sentarme al lado tuyo, para aburrirme, ya que contigo no pasaría nada, aunque yo fuera la ultima mujer del mundo.

¿Por que llegamos a lo mismo cada ves que estas ebria?

Por que tu nunca, te atreves a tocarme cariño, te recuerdo, que yo no estoy hecha de piedra, así que me voy a bailar ¿OK?

Siempre terminaba así, misao en algún callejón oscuro, con algún desconocido, que finalmente no le gustaba, así que lo mataba, para que no insista, y aoshi limpiando el desastre.

¿Cuando maduraras? hubiera bastado con que hubieras salido corriendo.

Pero no me dejaba en paz

Misao, tu eres mucho mas fuerte que el , y diez mas juntos, no es justo que pelees con gente inexperta .

No fastidies - dice apoyándose en el pecho de aoshi

Misao ¿te sientes bien?

Creo que voy a vo……………..

Ugh su chaqueta sucia, con vomito de misao, lo quería, esa niña podía ser muy caprichosa, seguía empeñándose en ser grande, pero lo que tenia de talento como asesina, no lo tenia de cordura.

Fin de flash back

En la fiesta, que presidía las sephirot, megumi junto a yahiko, se encontraban recibiendo a los invitados, un chevrolet negro se detuvo a la entrada de la fiesta, sus ocupantes sacaron de su bolsillo libretas, y sin disimulo alguno, fueron anotando los números de patente de los autos, que estaban ahí estacionados .

Deben ser policías dijo yahiko a megumi

Yahiko, la calle no es mía, pueden hacer lo que quieran.

La cara de yahiko, enrojeció de ira, esos hijos de perra, no respetan nada .

Se dirigió hacia el chevrolet negro, y furioso encaro al conductor, quien ni siquiera parpadear, se limito a mostrarle una tarjeta de identificación, yahiko retrocedió y escupió, esperando que el sujeto se enojara, pero esto no sucedió.

Son del FBI, anotan las patentes de nuestros invitados los muy imbeciles

Megumi, sabia perfectamente quienes eran, había avisado a los invitados importantes, que no utilizaran sus propios automóviles para acudir a las fiesta, aunque le disgustaba la manera, en que actuó yahiko , no fue del todo inútil , así no levantaría sospechas.

En la limusina, el ambiente de encontraba tenso, los asesinos poseen ese sexto sentido, para saber, cuando van a estar en peligro, sabían que algo los esperaba para cuando se bajen de ese automóvil , pero como buenos asesinos , aunque presienten el peligro no lo evitan.

Kenshin se encontraba dándole las indicaciones, al el conductor de limusina, para el regreso, indicándole a la hora correspondiente para que regresaran a buscarlos, mientras misao y los demás entraban, y se dedicaban a saludar a megumi en la entrada.

Kenshin se disponía, a dirigirse a la entrada, cuando dos hombres aparecieron en la esquina, kenshin supo enseguida, que algo iba a pasar.

Los dos hombres vestían abrigos negros, y sombreros del mismo color; difícilmente podrían ser reconocidos, evidentemente no habían contado, Con la reacción rápida de kenshin, quien saco su pistola.

Fue entonces cuando los hombre abrieron fuego, La primera bala fue directo a la rodilla de kenshin, sintió el impacto pero inicio los disparos, los disparos siguientes fueron en las espalda, haciéndole caer tendido en el suelo, y se dedico a llamar a sus compañeros y amigos.

Los pistoleros hicieron dos disparos mas, contra kenshin, alrededor del cuerpo caído se formo un charco de sangre, y kenshin ya había perdido el conocimiento.

Los demás que habían oído el llamado de kenshin, salieron de la fiesta, pero era demasiado tarde.


	6. el comienzo

Capitulo 6

Peligro, en el hospital.

Kaoru al ver a kenshin inconciente en el suelo , entro en shock físico y lo único que hizo fue llorar , en el charco de sangre, sin reaccionar la llamada de los demás, ella solo yacía al lado del cuerpo de kenshin con el vestido manchado por la sangre , misao se puso en movimiento y tomo a kaoru, la sentó en la acera, mientras aoshi llamaba a una ambulancia , en tanto sanosuke había desaparecido, no se le encontraba por ningún lado, detrás de aoshi se detuvo una auto, del cual se bajo un fotógrafo que empezó a disparar su cámara , poco después llego la ambulancia , y el fotógrafo centro su atención en kaoru que estaba llorando en el hombro de misao .

Los agentes de policía se habían mezclado con la multitud de gente y se acercaron a kaoru para hacerle preguntas, pero esta no se encontraba en condición de contestar nada, después llegaron detectives vestidos de paisanos, que al reconocer a aoshi, misao, y kaoru los separaron del los curioso y los interrogaron.

Como habían presentido la fiesta había termina en desastre sin ni siquiera empezar.

Durante la hora seguida al atentado aoshi recibió 2 llamadas, la primera procedía de las sephirot:

-Reconoce usted mi voz.

-Si, dijo aoshi, makoto shishio.

-Mira shinomori, tenemos información sobre los posibles autores del atentado,

¿Le interesa?

-Esta usted seguro de esa información.

-Por supuesto, ¿crees tú que un individuo como yo, tenga interés alguno en dar a conocer datos falsos?

-No creo, a menos que quiera encubrir algo.

-Esta insinuando que las sephirot planeo todo.

-No dijo eso, pero en este momento nada es seguro.

-Cálmese, lo llamare cuando piense con frialdad

Aoshi colgó el auricular, sabia que debía mantener la calma, la ira podía ser su mayor debilidad y eso en estas circunstancias seria fatal. Lo primero que debía hacer era localizar a sano que se encontraba perdido. Organizaría todo ahora, misao se encontraba tranquilizando a kaoru, que pronto se quedaría dormida, ya que le habían administrado un calmante.

- ¿Esta vivo?- pregunto misao entrando al despacho, en el que se encontraba aoshi absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Si, Tendremos que hacernos cargo de todo por ahora, ¿donde diablos esta sano?

-¿Quieres comer algo antes de ir al hotel?- dijo sano

Megumi se negó, estaba tan emocionada por haberse escapo sin llamar la atención , claro esta debía llegar antes que termine la fiesta, o si no su padre lo notaria , o yumi no tardaría en hacérselo notar, sano le dedico una sonrisa, era admirable como esa mujer estaba siempre dispuesta a hacer el amor.

Ya en el vestíbulo del hotel, le dijo a megumi

ve alguna revista mientras voy por la llave,

Cuando tuvo la llave y fue hacia ella, esta se encontraba con la mirada fría y le entrego el diario

El joven tomo el periódico y lo primero que vio fue una fotografía, en ella se veía un hombre de cabello rojo tirado en un charco de sangre, y junto a el una mujer de vestido blanco manchado con la sangre de el hombre, era su hermano, sanosuke sintió un frió recórrelo por todo el cuerpo. No sentía miedo solo rabia, puro odio, después leyó los titulares: "**_disparos contra kenshin himura, uno de los reyes yakuza ha sido gravemente herido, se teme un ajuste sangriento entre los bajos fondos" _**

-Debemos irnos - dijo sano

¿Sabes lo significa esto?- le dijo megumi a sano mirándolo a los ojos , con preocupación.

-La guerra- contesto mientras se separaba de ella, le daba un beso en los labios y tomaba un taxi.

No ha muerto, esos estupidos no han podido contra el, mientras iba en el taxi hacia la casa de los asesinos, leyó el periódico, el atentado había ocurrido a eso de las once y media, ósea mientras el se escapaba junto a megumi para hacer el amor, su hermano había sido baleado, se sentía culpable. Telefoneo al móvil de misao.

-¿Si?

-Soy yo sanosuke

- estupido me tenias preocupada, ¿donde mierda estabas?

- ¿Como esta kenshin?

- Muy mal herido, le dieron 6 disparos y todavía esta vivo, los médicos dicen que se salvar ¿Donde estas ahora?

- Camino hacia allá, ¿sabes quien fue?

- No lo se, pero cuando kaoru recupere sus fuerzas ira contra el o ella, y no dudes que pagara sus culpas, habrá sangre y lo sabes, todavía somos los mas fuertes, cuando mi padre se enteren que hubo un atentado contra la casa de los asesinos, nos apoyara en todo lo que necesitemos, puede que no me lleve muy bien con el, pero es útil en estas situaciones.

-Estaré ahí dentro de 15 minutos - dijo sano antes de colgar

Sano bien sabia que la familia makimachi era de temer, al igual que misao enfadada, cuando el padre de misao, okina, se enterara de esto, uf correría sangre, ni hablar de cuando kaoru vuelva en si, perseguiría a quien fuera hasta la muerte, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, no sabia bien como habían ocurrido las cosas pero todo se iba saber tarde o temprano, las cosas caen por su propio peso.

Misao , se encontraba nerviosa , muy alterada , todo se había ido a la mierda , todo , esta noche tenia planeado hacer algo , pero todo había sido completamente arruinado, su tutor baleado y en hospital , su mejor amiga y casi hermana con ataque de histeria dormida en su cama drogada a mas no poder, le habían dicho a aoshi que se había tomado un valium , pero en realidad se tomo como diez ,no era un intento de suicidio , sino mas bien una forma de escapar de la realidad , muchas veces se habían drogado juntas para olvidar malos ratos , en realidad era bastante irresponsable de su parte todo esto, kaoru embaraza y con sobredosis de calmantes , pero la chica realmente lo necesitaba , estaba destruida.

Estos Días habían sido bastante movidos para la casa de los asesinos, todos pasaban mala noche recorriendo la casa, bebiendo algo y pensando que iban hacer ahora cuando su líder estaba en el hospital.

Kaoru se encontraba sedada aun, había pasado Así desde el accidente, solo dormía y dormía.

Misao les decía a los chicos, que la dejaran en paz, por que en su estado nadie hubiera dudado que las balas las hubiese recibido ella.

Ring ring

- Alo

-Sano, ¿como esta tu hermano?

- Bien, se encuentra estable

-Bien era eso, no quiero que mi padre sospeche OK, chao te amo

-Yo igual megumi, yo igual

Si bien era incierto su futuro con megumi, no podía dejar de pensar en ella , era todo lo que el necesitaba , si no fuera por que su padre que la controlaba en todo, seria la mujer perfecta .

Ya todos reunidos en la sala común

- Se ha producido algún cambio en el estado de kenshin-misao

-Esta mejorando, pero por el momento no podemos sacarlo del hospital aun esta débil- respondió aoshi, que era el manejaba la información técnica.

- ¿has averiguado algo sano?- pregunto inquieta kaoru

- No, todos cubren sus huellas, están concientes de que cuando descubramos quien fue habar guerra, y nadie quiere eso, por que implicaría que los periódicos y la televisión centrara su atención en nuestras actividades, y eso nadie lo quiere.

- Que se cagen las demás familias, yo voy hacer pagar cada gotas de sangre que kenshin derramo,- dice kaoru enfurecida y alzando considerablemente la voz.

-Escucha kao, a kensan no le gustaría oírte hablar así, kenshin siempre dice que no debemos matar por simple placer, aunque a veces nos permitimos ese capricho, en este instante no es el momento, el ataque fue contra kenshin, y creo que fue algo personal, si el nos ordena ir contra el asesino y su grupo que lo apoya, no tengas duda que los cazaremos, los mataremos, pero no hagamos nada hasta que kenshin pueda discutir el tema con nosotros.-dice misao tranquilizándola

Bueno dijo misao, yo tengo que ir al centro así que me llevo mi automóvil

-¿A donde vas si se puede saber? dijo aoshi escondiendo su interés

-Tengo que ir a ver a kenshin al hospital entre otras cosas, a ella le gustaba mantener algunas cosas en privado, y no tenia ganas de decirle a los chicos que iría a buscar información sobre el asesino con soujiro, aunque aun reía por lo que paso en su ultimo encuentro, necesitaba hablar con el para conseguir información que de seguro solo el manejaba.

Cuando misao fue a la ciudad, se sentía deprimida, tenia la impresión, que aunque contra su voluntad, habría guerra, aunque no le sobraba diversión, pensó que era innecesario por el momento, además kao iba a tener un bebe y todo seria mas complicado si había guerra.

En el camino telefoneo a soujiro

-Sou, tengo que hablar contigo

-Ahora verdad, ¿que nesecitas?

-Mira aunque no lo creas, necesito de tus enormes conocimientos- dijo misao con ironía,

-Quieres información sobre los asesinos ¿verdad?

-¿Podemos vernos si o no? dijo misao empezando a enfadarse.

- si claro dime ¿donde y cuando?

-En hotel de siempre, en la habitación de siempre, tú sabes

- Bye –dijo sou cortando, dando por entendido que se verían en el hotel.

Cuando misao llego al hotel soujiro ya la estaba esperando, cenaron juntos

- ¿Cuando iras a ver a tu protector?

- Cuando termine la hora de visita no quiero encontrarme con periodistas

- Siento mucho lo de kenshin, es un tipo simpático; creo que detrás de esto, esta uno de los grandes

-Lo mismo pienso yo, ¿que piensas hacer te vas mezclar en la guerra que se ve venir, o no lo deseas?

-En realidad no tengo necesidad siempre actuó por cuenta propia, pero si las sephirot necesita de mi, no dudes que iré con ellos , no importando si eres tu mi objetivo , ¿entendiste?

Misao se echo a reír, como Ya tarde subieron a la habitación, y tuvieron sexo.

-Vaya, ya son las doce, me debo ir quiero ir a ver a kenshin

-Adiós

- chao- dijo misao cerrando la puerta , en realidad entre ellos dos no había cariño , solo tenían sexo , nada mas ambos creían estar enamorados de otras personas.

Cuando misao , estaciona su auto frente al hospital ya eran las 12:30 , y no había nadie vigilando el hospital , le extrañaba por que debían estar sus hombre vigilando que nadie tratara de hacerle algo a kenshin, que demonios pasaba, debía haber gente ahí por lo menos un par hombres en la puerta del hospital, misao se encontraba alerta , todo estaba muy silencio, tomo el ascensor y llego al tercer piso , penso que raro tampoco había hombres en el ascensor, ni en el pasillo , siguió caminando ,ni siquiera estaban los agentes que el FBI había puesto para custodiar a kenshin .

Se acerco a una enfermera y le dijo

- que pasa con los hombres que deberían estar custodiando a kenshin himura.

-Vino un policía y dijo que los hombres que estaban aquí portaban armas ilegalmente y se los llevo a todos, después manda a llamar a los agentes y nadie volvió.

Misao no lo podía creer, estaba furiosa, otro golpe mas de parte de su enemigo desconocido, el muy imbecil debía tener a la policía comprada, debía avisar a aoshi , esto no podía seguir así en cualquier momento le atacarían , como no les había resultado la primera ves , de seguro ahora cuentan con matarlo , ya que piensan que nadie ira a visitarlo después de las doce.

Llamo a aoshi

-Aoshi estoy en el hospital y aquí no hay nadie, nuestros hombres no están, se los llevo la policía.

-Esto debe ser obra del mismo

-Yo pienso en lo mismo, pero que mierda pasa nuestros hombres están perdiendo su efectividad, que paso con los encubiertos, mierda y doble mierda no hay nadie, nadie aoshi – dice misao apunto de entrar un colapso nervioso.

-Tómalo con calma, misao no te precipites, por que eres especialista en eso , es un suerte que hallas ido al hospital tan tarde , cuida a kenshin y enseguida mando nuevos hombres para allá , otra cosa no mates a nadie no queremos llamar la atención.

-No soy una niña aoshi - Dijo misao colgando el celular

Se dirigió a donde la enfermera

-Mira bonita, tengo que mover a mi amigo de esa habitación ya, ¿puede usted ayudarme con este tubo?

-Eso es ridículo, va contra las normas

-Seguramente sabe lo que dicen sobre el señor himura en los diarios, y como ve nuestros hombres fueron apresados, créame si no lo escondemos, no tardaran en venir a asesinarlo.

-Hay una habitación vacía al final del pasillo.

- Eres tu misao – dijo kenshin débilmente despertándose por el traslado.

-No te preocupes ken, solo guarda silencio, no hagas ni digas nada por que vienen unos hombres y quieren matarte, así que no respondas si oyes tu nombre

-Por que he de preocuparme si han querido matarme desde que tengo 10 años- dijo sonriendo kenshin

**Mil gracias por todos los rewievs, quiero disculparme por las faltas de ortografía que silencie menciono en un rewiev, lo que pasa, ya lo mencione anteriormente , yo nunca enTendí eso de poner comas y puntos así que lo hago por instinto ,al parecer tengo un instinto muy malo, una amiga mía me corrige los capítulos pero ella esta de viaje y no a podido darse el trabajo , bueno subo es capitulo tratando de tener las menos faltas posibles.**

**Por otro lado ahí una señorita que reclama las exclusividad de aoshi con misao ,ya pasara, tranquila el apuro no conduce a nada , antes de que estén juntos misao debe pasar por algunas etapas.**

**Bye, gracias por todo**

**Besos**

**AspaSia **


	7. una caida, un vicio

Misao permaneció fuera de la habitación donde había puesto a kenshin, estaba vestida de enfermera pero el traje le quedaba pequeño, y más parecía la fantasía de una película porno. "me quedare aquí fingiendo ser una enfermera, y velare por kenshin hasta que lleguen refuerzos así podré descubrir quien esta detrás de esto, descubriré quien es aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" misao reflexionaba hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Disculpe enfermera-¿?

Si dígame, respondió misao con la mas angelical sonrisa que pudo brindar, mientras se decía así misma, un doctor ¡¡¡ me descubrirá , tranquila misao emplea tus dotes de actriz

Soy nuevo aquí, y me enviaron por un paciente, a controlar la glucosa en su sangre, es diabético, los descubrimos hace poco, me enviaron a inyectarle insulina.

Dígame el nombre del paciente que necesita ubicar

Himura, kenshin-respondió este

Misao lo miraba atentamente ,era alto , moreno con el pelo marrón y sus ojos de color verde, era bello, y mantenía un rostro sereno , como si todo fuera verdad , pero ella lo cabía notado , el olía a muerte , a sangre, era el asesino, sus manos denotaban el entrenamiento, su cuerpo estaba demasiado entrenado para un doctor y su reflejos eran rápidos se notaba ya que ella había soltado un lápiz , para comprobar su hipótesis sobre su identidad y lo agarro solo como un asesino lo haría , antes de caer al suelo , casi al minuto de soltarlo , entonces tuvo miedo por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo y emoción al mismo tiempo, el era un profesional , ella también lo era pero el seria un verdadero rival , el que necesitaba, pero noto su mirada cuando se juntaron sus ojos el noto que ella descubrió su secreto , y sabia que el sabia el suyo

Rápidamente misao saco las kodachis de sus portaligas y lo acorralo contra la pared

El Sr. himura no es diabético, habría caído si tu aroma no te delatara asesino.

Makimachi, he oído sobre ti, debí suponerlo, no dejarías solo a tu jefe

Imbecil, si lo sabias ¿por que te aventuraste, sabes de sobra que yo ganare.

Estupida perra faldera, solo has llegado hasta aquí por que se lo chupas a tu jefe, ahora te enseñare a pelear como un profesional, no como tu que nunca aprendiste a pelear como un verdadero asesino, yo he trabajado duro para llegar donde estoy y soy un asesino de calidad, esta mi oportunidad si lo mato me harán un puesto en este trabajo y podré por fin cumplir mis metas.

Misao sonrió , en ese instante comprendió todo, el era un chivo expiatorio, era un novato, no sabia nada de ella , solo lo habían enviado a matar a alguien , el muy estupido no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo , solo alimentaron sus ilusiones y lo enviaron a la muerte, entonces por que emana un aura de asesino, su presencia le hacia creer que era un asesino de verdad , era extraño, lastima tenia un aura impresionante , pero abrió la boca y misao descubrió que el no era el asesino que buscaba.

Estupido, ¿que clase de asesino eres para no saber que a mi me entrenaron de pequeña? soy la asesina perfecta, cariño, pertenezco a los makimachi, no tienes oportunidad de salir con vida, si llegas a matarme, cosa casi imposible, mi familia te buscara y te hará sufrir lo insufrible, y será tanto el dolor que preferirías suicidarte pero no se te concederá el favor.

De repente misao descubrió la verdad al sentir una pistola en la sien, al darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa y que había bajado la guardia creyendo a sus enemigos estupidos por enviarle un novato para acabar con ella, descubrió que mientras ella sostenía al novato por el cuello y lo amenazaba con una de sus kodachis, el verdadero asesino, el que si tenia el aura que le llamo la atención, había aprovechado para ponerle una pistola en la sien.

Hola misao makimachi, eres astuta pero no lo suficiente, y en este trabajo, no te puedes descuidar.

Mmm… debo admitir que, me sorprendiste, pero no creas que soy tan fácil de vencer, en un rápido movimiento corto el cuello del novato sin inmutarse y giro rápidamente para quedar cara a cara con el asesino.

Eres rápida makimachi pero hoy no es el momento, y tu no eres mi misión, nos volveremos a ver querida, no te preocupes dijo besándola en la boca

¿Tu nombre, desconocido – pregunto misao dando terminado el beso

Solo kamatari y soy mujer querida-dijo desapareciendo de el pasillo

Misao no intento seguirla solo se comunico con aoshi para contarle lo ocurrido, pero no del todo, solo que había un hombre sin cabeza en el pasillo del hospital y preguntarle que había pasado con los hombres que debieran estar en el Hospital.

Había pasado un mes y kenshin se encontraba en casa, pero las situaciones cada vez eran peores, todos estaban tensos no habían pistas por ningún lado, nadie podía creer que se habían burlado en su cara. Pero kenshin lo había decidido, nadie, pero nadie se burlaría de la casa de los asesinos, NADIE

Kaoru se encontraba en su habitación desde que kenshin había regresado, o sea dos semanas atrás, no habían cruzado palabra, por que en cuanto se recupero se había puesto en campaña pera recopilar pruebas o evidencias que lo guiaran al o los estupidos que habían atentado con su vida.

Maldición cuanto lo necesitaba ahora, lo necesitaba verdaderamente, necesitaba decirle lo del embarazo pero también tenia que decirle que ella si había averiguado algo muy importante, pero temía que kenshin la acusara de celos. Si tomoe estaba metida en este asunto, algo había escuchado hace algunos días cuando se dio cita con enishi.

Flash back

Kaoru kamilla, la prohibida, hermosa como siempre, ¿sigues trabajando para el imbecil de kenshin?

Enishi evita los comentarios y vamos al grano por que sabes por que estoy aquí.

Kaoru, kaoru, si quieres que te diga algo sobre el atentado, no hablare nada, tu sabes bien que si hablo meto a todos en esta guerra y eso no lo quiero cariño.

Mira estupido, yo se que tu hermanita esta detrás de esto- eso lo lanzo tratando de sacar información, por que no sabia si tomoe estaba metida o no

Nena no te compliques la vida ¿por que no te vienes conmigo he?

Cuando sayo deje de dar las ordenes en tu organización, puede que me lo piense

Pero antes de venir conmigo, aborta la criaturita

¿De que hablas? dijo kaoru tratando de parecer calma

Si cariño, mi hermanita se entero de todo y esta furiosa, pero no puedo decir que eso fuera la causa del atentado, eres inteligente kaoru y se que acabaras sabiéndolo todo, pero detrás de mi hermana hay algo mucho mas grande, así que vete con cuidado ricura.

Deja los halagos para después, no dudes de que kenshin se enterara de esto

¿Y el te creerá, no olvides que eres su juguete, pero su corazón pertenece a tomoe, y eso lo tiene ciego debo reconocer que mi hermana es un lobo con piel de oveja

Los juguetes pueden ser causa de una obsesión- dijo eso en tono burlesco y se retiro del café

Fin del flash back

Maldita sea la perra de tomoe, maldita sea el día que accedió a vivir con kenshin, maldita sea la hora en quedo embarazada, si ese bebe llegara a nacer nacería en guerra y eso seria difícil, kenshin no lo querrá pensó, estoy segura que me pedirá que aborte ¿que voy a hacer?

En eso kenshin entra a la habitación de kaoru y la descubre con los ojos llorosos

¿Y ahora por que lloras?

Kaoru lo miro le dijo debo decirte algo

Acompáñame al vestíbulo, y me lo cuentas en el camino

Es importante kenshin-protesto

y no dejara de serlo en el camino

Estupido, dijo kaoru, lo había notado, kenshin estaba bebido, no era el momento de contárselo, pero tenia que hacerlo pronto se le empezaría a notar

Misao se encontraba frente al espejo probándose un hermoso collar de jade que encontró y había dado por perdido, en realidad se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

"esa perra, ¿Cómo pudo sorprenderme? Se supone que soy la mejor que debo ser la mejor, no entiendo, odio que me ganen y ella lo hizo"

Si hay algo que le puede realmente bajar la guardia, es que pierda , en otras palabras ella nunca había probado la sensación de la derrota

Es muy bonito ese collar- dice aoshi entrando a la pieza

Ah… aoshi, me asustaste no te escuche venir- dice misao dejando el collar en el tocador y poniéndose de pie

Que extraño- dijo aoshi arqueando una ceja

Nada extraño querido, solo es que estoy distraída últimamente.

Si lo se, tienes la guardia baja , muy baja , misao tengo fe en ti y no quiero arrepentirme de haberte aceptado tan joven como miembro de la casa de los asesinos , a y otra cosa deja de inhalar niña tus pupilas te delatan , no creas que las gafas te salvaran, kenshin pronto se dará cuenta, y no creo que sea propio de una señorita inhalar cocaína.

No me fastidies, yo veré lo que hago

Bueno bueno no he venido a discutir, adiós me voy .

Imbecil LARGATE ¡¡¡¡

Misao me estoy yendo, no hagas berrinches, a y por cierto hoy a las 8:00 cenaremos en el restaurante de siempre OK? se puntual es importante, y cada uno llega por su cuenta.

Realmente, hoy es un mal día, no puede ocurrir nada peor. Me daré una ducha y me vestirá para ir a ese maldito lugar haber que quiere kenshin.

8:10 aoyia

Bueno estamos todos solo falta misao-dice kenshin suspirando

Para variar- Dice sano encendiendo un puro

Bueno, bueno solo la esperamos 15 minutos o si no empezamos - kaoru, dice sabiendo que misao anda rara últimamente, y cuando llegara no le gustaría nada el panorama

Parece ser que esa niña, es muy irresponsable-¿?

Amor, agradeceria, que no seas prejuiciosa- dice aoshi

**Bueno, aquí va mi actualización, se que me demore miles de millones pero tengo demasiadas pruebas y se acercan las de síntesis semestral, así que me demorare mas aun en el próximo.**

**1era aclaración, si me encanta el padrino y emule la escena, es poco original pero me gustaba demasiado esa parte**

**2da aclaración, ya se que este capitulo esta flojo, pero es el material que tenia para subir, pronto le pondré más emoción al cuento.**

**Y por ultimo, besitos para todos las que me escriben reviews, mil gracias por su atención, prometo actualizar pronto acepto ideas y sugerencias para continuar y díganme que les pareció el capitulo.**


	8. hasta lo imposible , es posible

Si, bruja no seas prejuiciosa – dice misao llegando

Kenshin sonrió divertido esa niña podía ser tan infantil, cuando quería, que hasta el mayor insulto lo podía decir con gracia para que solo el aludido se molestara.

Y tú ¿quien eres? dice misao frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza

Mm. ella es mi novia- dice aoshi con un tono frió y inexpresivo, la sonrisa de misao no cambiaba y eso lo hacia temer, prefería el berrinche de niña inmadura , que esa sonrisa que le hacia pensar que seria una velada larga y incomoda.

¿Que raro? Dice misao

Que te parece raro niña – interrumpe la mujer

2 cosas, uno que tenia entendido que en este lugar estaba prohibido la entrada a las mascotas, y dos no tenia idea de los gustos zoofilos de aoshi.

En otras palabras dice sano, le caes pésimo

Lo que faltaba pensó aoshi, su hermano menor se une a misao, ese afán de protegerla en las estupideces que se le ocurran a "princesa", esta noche seria interminable y larga.

Misao pidió un vaso de agua y una ensalada, lo que sorprendió al resto.

¿Dejaste de beber? Pregunto kenshin

No, solo quiero tener la mente clara, por que tengo algo que hacer mas tarde –contesto esta

¿En que estas misao?

Nada ken san mejor preocúpate de tus asuntos dice levantándose, permiso voy al tocador

Misao, dijo kaoru tratando de detenerla, pensando que su amiga iría a inhalar y kenshin la descubría.

Déjala kaoru yo voy dice aoshi poniéndose de pie, quería hablar con ella pedirle que no moleste a kamatari y de paso impedir que se drogase

Misao – dice aoshi cogiendola del brazo

¡Que quieres!-dice misao con enfado

Que dejes hacer esa maldita cosa, misao te estas matando por favor!

Estupido solo me drogado un par de veces, en fiestas y eso, te a tocado verme ese par de veces no es que yo consuma habitualmente o compre, es simple si me dan la uso y si no, no consumo solo eso.

Misao, deja de actuar como pendeja, ¿sabes por que kenshin no vende coca, por que es increíblemente adictiva, por que en un tiempo mas si no paras hasta matarías por ella.

No me vengas con esa estupidez, los dos sabemos que mi amigo ken no tiene nada de escrúpulos.

Aunque no lo creas ese estupido como tu lo llamas no quiere cagarle la vida a mas personas, y tu te la estas cagando con esa porquería

Mira dos cosas: uno, el ese estupido no sabe para donde va su vida,

Ah y ¿tu si? Interrumpió aoshi

Misao ignoro el comentario y prosiguió

Dos, tu no eres nadie para impedírmelo, ni mi mejor amigo que es sano, le hago caso y te lo voy a hacer a ti, que te enredas con la primera golfa que se te cruza.

Ah ¿y tu, perdón pero es mi error tener novia , mejor debería buscar una para cada noche como tu, o acaso no me vas a reconocer que eres un putita que a tus 17 años han pasado mas hombres por tu cama que desastres en el mundo.

Paf cachetada por parte de misao, imbecil, no eres nadie para tratarme así, me conociste tal cual y a lo mejor peor, y no soy de tu propiedad aoshi, si quieres pedirle cuentas a alguien ve y pídeselas a tu noviecita o ¿a caso quieres mi exclusividad?

Misao, eres una niña jugando con cosas de grandes, madura de una vez deja esos estupidos celos, y dame una razón coherente, ¿de por que te comportas así?

Celos de ti por favor aoshi, no tengo tiempo, ni las intenciones de rendirte cuentas , ahora con permiso debo ir al baño y no a drogarme precisamente, sino que a lo que van todos al baño , ah y dile a los demás que me fui y que no tengo intenciones de quedar me , o sea nunca las tuve , y puede que duela pero tu nueva novia es la del bando contrario , en otras palabras estas durmiendo con la enemiga – misao entro al baño dejando aoshi con las palabras en la boca.

Aoshi curvo los, labios una ligera sonrisa, si lo se misao se que es del bando contrario y hoy mismo ya no lo será después de la cena esa chica ya no existirá jamás, pero misao nunca escucho la ultima frase.

---------------------------------------------------&-------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba en frente de esa puerta, en sus cinco años en esa casa nunca se atrevió ni siquiera a pararse frente a ella, pero también era cierto que nunca había estado tan cerca de perderlo, el nuca había presentado novia desde que lo conocía, sabia que de vez en cuando iba los night club con kenshin , nunca nadie formal , esa noche sintió que lo perdía , esta era su ultima carta desesperada por recuperar lo que nunca tuvo deseaba estar con el tan solo una ves, aunque después estuviera con esa golfa que no se de a donde había sacado , pero en fin el tomo su decisión y ella quería despedirle y resignarse , pero solo esta noche descansaría en sus brazos y de eso el no se escaparía

Solo por esta vez la soberbia se iría de su ser para tocar esa puerta que nunca había tocado.

Toc toc

Aoshi se dirigía a la puerta recién había salido de la ducha levaba una bata y se esta secando el cabello con una toalla

Misao que haces aquí dijo sorprendido

Shh aoshi, por una vez en tu vida no arruines el momento y déjate llevar solo por esta noche.

Y lo beso en los labios, con ternura esperando ser correspondida.

Misao sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, algo raro en ella, pero al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de aoshi la hizo avergonzarse mas aun, el besa el pelo de misao y susurra su nombre mientras que sus manos empiezan a vagar por su cuerpo, aoshi la recuesta sobre la cama mientras que misao susurra su nombre, y este la besa, pero esta vez desesperada mente con una pasión contenida.

**_Tu reputacion son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra  
Llevarte a la cama era mas facil que respirar  
Tu telefono es de total dominio popular  
Y tu colchon tiene mas huellas  
Que una playa en pleno verano  
Has hecho el amor mas veces que mi abuela  
Y aun no acabas ni la escuela  
Y aun sabiendo que no eres el mejor partido  
Dime quien puede contra Cupido  
Y si es que yo no he sido un monje  
Porque voy a exijirte que seas santa_**

Si el pasado te enseño a besar asi  
Bendito sea el que estuvo antes de mi  
No es dama la que se abstiene  
Dama es la que se detiene cuando encuentra  
Lo que tu encontraste aqui  
Si el pasado te enseño a tocarme asi  
Benditos los que estuvieron antes de mi  
Si otros han sido tu escuela  
Yo sere tu graduacion  
Cuando incluyas en la cama al corazon.

Abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella, abrazada suavemente a su cuerpo, desnuda, las sábanas acariciaban su piel, su respiración relajada era como música para sus oídos, acaricio su cálida mejilla y fue cuando ella abrió los ojos.

--------------------------------------------&----------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Kenshin llegaste! – dijo kaoru con alegría acercándose a kenshin que entraba al cuarto

No es mi espejismo – dijo haciendo una broma, como cuando las cosas entre ellos iban bien

Ella siguió esperando, preguntándose si el daría un beso.

Estas pálida kaoru ¿no te quedan maquillajes?

Ni una palabra de cariño aunque fuese mentira, el permaneció a su lado mirándola.

¿Acaso significa esa palidez que me has extrañado?

Esa era la actitud que iba a tomar, iba a ponerse insoportable apenas comenzaba la noche. De pronto sintió que la criatura de su vientre era una carga que le producía nauseas, y que kenshin era su peor enemigo, el culpable de todas sus desgracias, el odio y la tristeza que mostraban los ojos de kaoru eran demasiado notorios para que kenshin no lo viera.

Si estoy pálida es por tu culpa, es por que…

No era así como quería darle la noticia, pero el la estaba obligando a ponerse a la defensiva

Es por que voy a tener un niño

El quedo sin respiración, quiso acercarse a ella pero ella se encontraba dolida, y se alejo, la expresión de kenshin se torno dura.

¿De veras? ¿Y quien es el padre?

Kaoru se sentó en la cama, ni ella que lo conocía tan bien pudo haber esperado una broma así, hay bromas que no se hacen... Deseaba pegarle arrancar esa descarada sonrisa de su rostro.

Estupido, tu sabes que es tuyo, y no lo deseo tener mas que tu, ¿quien quisiera tener un hijo tuyo, ¿tal vez la perra de tomoe acepte, ella sintió el placer de lastimarlo , lo había notado en sus ojos, pero esto fue solo un segundo y volvió a sonreír.

Anímate, a lo mejor tengas un aborto.

Kaoru, se vio con todas las cosas que tendría que pasar por el embarazo, vio su figura abultada la nauseas, cosa que ningún hombre podría imaginar ¡ y el se burlaba de ella ¡, lo odiaba, y quiso abofetearlo , pero el en un rápido reflejo se corrió , ella al verse frustrada salio corriendo, no quería que el la viera herida, corrió hasta las escaleras donde perdió el equilibrio, sentía tanto dolor , que no hizo intentos de agarrarse de el pasamanos y rodó por las escalera hasta el final del tramo.

**Bueno grax por los reviews… ahora casi todas las cosas están encajando , créanme después de esto , voy a dar por cerrado el tema kxk por que esto se supone que es un axm, no es que las cosas vayan a quedar así pero esperamos que en un par de capitulitos mas todo se de por solucionado.**

**Besitos **

**AspaSia**


	9. Chapter 9

Misao se encontraba ensimismada en los brazos de aoshi cuando un grito proveniente del pasillo la sacó de sus pensamientos, si bien era cierto que las peleas de kaoru con kenshin eran habituales algo le hacia creer que el asunto había pasado a mayores, el ruido que había escuchado era como si alguien hubiera rodado por las escaleras.

-Kaoru.- exclamo Misao sacando a su vez a Aoshi de su letargo.

Misao se paro rápidamente de la cama recogió su camisa de dormir del suelo y se la puso para salir a ver que había pasado en el pasillo, lo cual le pareció a aoshi una clara muestra de que ella solo quería sexo y que el como un estupido había caído como uno mas en sus redes.

Cuando misao llego al lugar de los hechos, vio kaoru a los pies de las escaleras tendida y sangrado en abundancia, se acerco a donde se encontraba su amiga en estado de inconciencia y le tomo el pulso, ignorando por completo la presencia de kenshin en estado de shock mirando desde arriba, a decir verdad la preocupación de misao por kaoru hizo que esta no notara la presencia de kenshin.

- Mierda.-dijo misao cuando recordó que dejo el celular en habitación y que el teléfono más cercano estaba en el despacho. Dirigió una mirada de desesperación a su alrededor pensado en que podía hacer, ya que si se dirigía al despacho tardaría demasiado y kaoru no tenia mas tiempo, iba a perder al bebe, pero para su consuelo sanosuke se había despertado con el ruido y ya se encontraba llamado a un ambulancia desde su celular.

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

Al abrir los ojos no le costo deducir que estaba en un hospital, tardo un tiempo en relacionar los hechos ocurridos con su estadía en esa habitación amarillo pálido, se sentía mal le dolía todo, en especial el bajo vientre, de repente los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza recordó la pelea y la caída .

-Mi bebe.- dijo kaoru en voz alta

-Tranquila.- dijo una misao sonriente pero con notables ojeras. – todo esta bien, tu bebe estuvo en peligro pero ya no lo esta.

-¿Que quieres decir con que ya no lo esta?– contesto kaoru al borde la paranoia

- Que esta fuera de peligro, pero para tu desgracia deberás permanecer un buen tiempo aquí, ya que debes estar en completo reposo si no quieres tirar a la basura todo el esfuerzo de esa criaturita por quedarse en este mundo.- le dijo misao tomándole la mano.

Kaoru recorrió con los ojos la habitación en la que se encontraba, se veía amplia, su cama era de dos plazas, había un sofá cama, una televisión y a juzgar por las dos puertas, una tenía que ser el baño.

- Bonita habitación ¿verdad, kenshin hizo hasta lo imposible para que esto pareciera más un hotel que un hospital.- dijo misao tratando de hacer mas elocuente la conversación

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo estoy aquí?- pregunto kaoru notablemente mas tranquila, pero ignorando el comentario de misao.

- 5 días inconciente querida, supieras el susto que nos hiciste pasar, recién ayer te estabilizaste, no quiero ser indiscreta y mucho menos meterme en tus asuntos kao-chan, pero debes hablar con kenshin ha estado muy mal después de todo esto, el se culpa de todo yo se que buena parte de la culpa la tiene el pero también se que el resto fue accidente, el nunca quiso que tu cayeras por las escaleras.

- Misao aun no estoy preparada, aunque se que el momento en el que hablemos vendrá pronto y no lo puedo evitar, no se que pasara con nosotros no tengo deseos de pelear por una causa perdida, el ama a tomoe y no a mi, y esta muy arrepentido de haberme embarazado.

- Que tonterías dices, si fue el mas feliz de todos nosotros, cuando supo que el bebe ya no peligraba.

- Es su deber moral solamente, el no desea a este bebe mas que yo.

- Kaoru déjame decirte que estas hablando tonterías, lo atribuiré a la anestesia pero no vuelvas a decir que no deseas a ese bebe que hizo un esfuerzo admirable por pelear por su vida durante estos días.

- Lo siento, soy una estupida - dijo kaoru rompiendo a llorar

-Ya, ya, tranquila, a lo mejor fui muy agresiva y tu solo estas confundida, no es que no desees a ese bebe, pero estas conciente que no va ser fácil para los dos y por eso crees que no lo deseas pero ya veras como todo cambia y ese bebe va a ser el consentido de todos nosotros que no dejaremos que le pase, ni le falte nada. Quien lo diría yo dándote consejos a ti, menos mal que yo era la que andaba perdida por la vida.- dijo misao abrazándola aun mas fuerte

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

El tiempo en la clínica transcurría lento y kaoru se aburría e impacientaba aun mas cada día que pasaba, ya que había recibido la visita de todos incluso de aoshi, menos de kenshin, a lo mejor estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en ella se dijo muy triste perdiendo las esperanzas. Al cuarto día de esa creciente espera, al despertar miro a su alrededor y estaba todo completamente lleno de rosas rojas y una fragancia deliciosa impregnaba el lugar debían ser mas de 1000 rosas y estaban por todos lados, la habitación estaba literalmente llena y ella estaba tan sumida en el asombro que no presto atención cuando abrieron la puerta.

- Perdóname, tenia que verte. – dijo kenshin entrando y tomándole la mano a kaoru, se veía tan desgastado, tenía la ropa del día de la pelea, no estaba afeitado y tenia unas ojeras hasta el cuello, se veía cansado, estaba cansado.

- Vete.- dijo kaoru fríamente retirando su mano de la suya

- Por favor, kaoru todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, se que me he portado como un idiota y que si no fuera por mi tu estarías en casa tranquila y no en este maldito hospital rodeada de maquinas, pero necesito que me escuches hazlo por nuestro hijo

- ¿Nuestro?- le dijo kaoru.- si mal no recuerdo me preguntaste quien era el padre el otro día poniendo en absoluta duda mi fidelidad hacia ti.

-Lo se, lo se y estoy muy arrepentido

- Me negaste kenshin, dijiste que este bebe no era tuyo – interrumpió kaoru furiosa esta ves, — lo único que querías era que dijera que ese bebe no era tuyo para librarte de la carga ¿verdad?

- Ponte en mi lugar y escúchame un segundo

- ¿en tu lugar? ¿Y quien se pone en el mío, En este momento no deseo escucharte, estoy harta de aguantar tu comportamiento, estoy harta de que me engañes en mi narices, estoy harta de ser tu segunda opción y no estoy dispuesta a aguantar que tu estés a mi lado por obligación y no por que me ames.

- No digas eso yo te necesito, no fue mi intención tratarte así, pero las cosas entre nosotros no han estado bien hace mucho tiempo, siempre me recibías a la defensiva y pensé que esta era otra de esas veces, además las cosas que están pasando lo del atentado, no es que trate de justificarme pero he estado ocupado

- Con tomoe – termino la frase kaoru

- Kaoru me castigaste con la indiferencia por algo que ocurrió hace mucho, algo de lo cual hoy solo hay rumores, por que las cosas entre tomoe y yo ya no son hace mucho tiempo, ¿además como quería que supieras que estaba embarazada? – dijo pidiendo un poco de comprensión.

- ¿Y como querías que yo te contara, nunca parecía importante mi estado y era evidente que me evitabas a toda hora.

- Eso no es cierto si me importas ahora y siempre, kaoru de verdad no puedo estar sin ti, el solo hecho de perderte hace del suicidio una idea tentadora.

- Kenshin déjame pensarlo, estoy cansada en este momento, dame tiempo y te daré respuestas por ahora no tengo fuerzas para seguir discutiendo.

Kenshin cerró los puños y se dio media vuelta para retirarse de la habitación.

- Kenshin- dijo kaoru antes de que saliera provocando que este se diera media vuelta - gracias por las flores son hermosas

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

Estaba sano preparándose un emparedado de jamón y queso en la cocina cuando entra aoshi a buscar algo de comer para el.

-Últimamente con kaoru en el hospital todo esta muy raro aquí ¿verdad, kenshin no esta casi nunca y tu con misao se evitan al punto de que si alguno de los dos entra en una habitación en la que esta el otro se da media vuelta y se va.

-Estas exagerando, solo es que nunca nos hemos llevado bien

- Sano.- dice misao entrando la cocina y dándose media vuelta al ver a aoshi parado enfrente del refrigerador-

-¿Que? – dice sano

-Nada, nada, quería preguntarte donde estaba mi pistola pero ya me acorde, dice misao desde el pasillo casi corriendo hacia su habitación.

- y bien ¿Tienes algo que negar?- dijo sano a aoshi - ¿Que diablos les pasa? si antes hablaban poco, ahora no se hablan.

- Nada, solo es tu imaginación, nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado bien - dijo aoshi empezando a turbarse, viendo que descubrirían su pequeño secreto.

-No me niegues lo innegable, dijo sano sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos- yo ya se lo que paso

¿Qué? - pregunto aoshi, sabiendo que no quería oír la respuesta, ¿acaso era tan evidente lo que había pasado?

- Somos adultos.- dijo sano.- y si te la tiraste no tienes de que avergonzarte, con misao todos lo hemos hecho y ella tiene sexo por que si todo el tiempo, hace tiempo que ella te tenia ganas y algún día lo iba lograr ¿como resistirse a semejante espécimen de mujer?

Aoshi tomo una bebida del refrigerador y se fue refunfuñando a su pieza

¿Y ahora que dije?- dijo sano preguntándole a aoshi que iba ya por el pasillo.

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

**Gaby hyatt: gracias por tu rewiev ¡que bueno que te allá gustado! a mi sinceramente no mucho, ¿lo de lo que viento se llevo? No, pero puede que esa escena de rodar por las escaleras este muy gastada, la vedad es que la he visto y leído en varias parte, pero si quieres saber no lo saque de ahí, solo que la ideas es poco original lo reconozco a mi pesar.**

**Mysukia – chan: hola, gracias por tu rewiev, como ves kaoru no perdió el bebe y nunca fue mi intención que lo perdiera, kenshin no es tonto solo un poco bruto, bueno esta bien harto bruto, no es que todo vaya a acabar así como así, a lo que me refiero es que kiero desarrollar mas la pareja de aoshi con misao, pero obvio que tengo que continuar con los nexos paralelos.**

**Princesaprym : me demore mucho , lo siento, gracias por tu rewiev**

**Al chan: gracias por tu rewiev, pronto veras como se desarrolla la situación. Como ya le dije a gaby, no lo saque de lo que el viento se llevo, pero debe parecerse bastante , la idea de que la niña caiga por las escaleras cuando esta embarazada es muy común eso es lo que pasa.**

**Bulis: mmm me demore demasiado , pero no lo dejare de escribir , gracias por tu rewiev **

**Mei fanel: es muy malo ken pero ya veras como se las paga una a una a kao. Gracias por tu review **

**Bueno aquí ta mi actualización, hace mil que no actualizaba y no hay excusa que valga mas que una actualización ¿verdad? …. Gracias por todos sus rewiev que se reciben con cariño y nunca sobran.**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto! Y de hacer mas largos los capítulos, pero cuando la inspiración se va no hay nada que hacer**


	10. El rompecabezas

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

Ese día por la mañana cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación privada, kaoru no presto atención, ya que constantemente entraban médicos y enfermeras para vigilar su estado, pero al sentir el ruido de unos zapatos de tacón caminando hacia ella alzo la vista.

**-¿Así que casi pierdes a la criatura?** – dijo tomoe con una sonrisa burlona

**-¿Quien te dejo entrar? Vete.**- ordeno kaoru con firmeza, pero a la vez su mirada reflejaba miedo, estaba en estado vulnerable aun y cualquier sobre salto podía perjudicarla eso fue lo que dijo el medico cuando la reviso esa tarde después de la pelea con kenshin

- **¿quien eres tú para ordenarme cosas?-** dijo tomoe acercándose peligrosamente a kaoru

**-Vete por favor, no tienes nada que hacer aquí**.- sentencio kaoru

**-¿Cómo que no? Tengo mucho que hablar contigo perrita**.- dijo tomo tomándole a la fuerza una muñeca

- **pero yo no y para tener una conversación se nesecitan 2 personas.-** contesto kaoru zafándose de tomoe

- **Esta bien, esta bien, cálmate no quiero que alarmes los médicos.-** dijo tomoe.- **pero bueno vamos al punto, quiero decirte que ni con ese bebe ni con nada lograras que kenshin se aleje de mi , el no te quiere ni te necesita.**

**- ¿Y a ti si?-** Dijo kaoru con sarcasmo.- **¿crees tu que necesita a una drogadicta que se acuesta con el asesino de su esposo? ¿Crees que el quiere estar al lado de alguien tan deplorable como tu? Por que ambas sabemos que si no fuera por enishi que cuida de ti, hace rato te abrías metido una sobredosis**

**-Por favor, tu no estas mejor que yo moralmente , eras un bailarina de streap que se acostaba con el mejor postor ,por eso te quedaste con kenshin por que era el mejor postor y te embarazaste por que nesecitas su dinero, tu sabes que en par de años perderás ese encanto y nadie pagara mucho dinero por pasar una noche contigo, así que deja tus comentarios aun lado y escúchame , aquí yo soy la que manda y tu no estas en condiciones de agredirme, mírate postrada en una cama por que kenshin no tuvo otra opción para deshacerse del bebe que tirarte por las escaleras , y yo no lo culpo , lastima que no le haya resultado**

- **Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas**.- le grito kaoru empezando a alterarse mucho

A mi no me gritas, puta. Sabes muy bien que el plan no te salio como querías por que kenshin no acepto a ese bebe con los brazos abiertos, pero yo vengo hacerte una oferta, ¿cuanto quieres por abortar al niño? ¿50 millones o 100 mejor? puedo ser muy generosa si me haces caso- dijo tomoe tomando su chequera

**-Perra**.- dijo kaoru realmente furiosa

- **Esta bien te entiendo ¿quieres mas dinero? Te doy 150 solo si te alejas de la vida de kenshin para siempre- **dijo tomoe totalmente resuelta

**- ¿por que no usas eso billetes para jalar mejor te hacen mas falta que a mi? - **dijo con burla kaoru

- **cuida tu tono por que a mi no me hablas así, por que yo a diferencia de ti, nací y me crié en cuna de oro y nunca voy a estar a tu altura.-**exigió tomoe bastante mas alterada

- **lastima que nunca te saliste de la cuna nenita, pero ¿para que salir si tienes la coca al lado? **

- **alguien te tuvo que enseñar modales en los bajos fondos, perra**.- dijo tomoe alzando su mano para darle una cachetada pero una mano mas fuerte la detuvo

- **Déjala.-** dijo kenshin quien traía un ramo de rosas en la otra mano

**- kenshin tienes remordimientos por haber tirado a kaoru de las escaleras o ¿acaso sabias que estaba acá?-** dijo tomoe mirando las rosas

**- ¿Tomoe quieres que hablemos a fuera?-** dijo kenshin tratando de evitar un discusión, ya que vio que kaoru estaba bastante alterada

- **No hay nesecidad cariño, podemos hablar de nuestra relación perfectamente delante de la señorita casa fortunas** – dijo tomoe

**- no existe el nosotros entre tu y yo – **se apresuro a corregir kenshin

- **Por favor, no hay necesidad de fingir ella ya lo sabe todo**. -Dijo tomo abrazándose a kenshin

**- Tomoe lo nuestro se acabo hace tiempo, déjame en paz y no nos sigamos haciendo daño, vete a tu casa no des espectáculos.-** dijo kenshin manteniendo notablemente la calma

- **Eres un imbecil, no sabes lo que te pierdes**.- dijo tomoe retomando la compostura

- ** tomoe no hagas mas penosa tu situación, ándate te lo pido por las buenas**.- dijo kenshin empezando a perder la paciencia

- **¿Y si no me voy que? Me arrojaras por las escaleras.-** contesto con sarcasmo tomoe

**No tomare en cuenta tu comentario por que estas completamente drogada, ¿por que no te vas mejor? no quiero volver a repetírtelo.-** dijo kenshin bastante cansado

**Imbecil, esto no se quedara así, nadie juega conmigo ¿entendiste? y cuando mi hermano se entere….-** dijo tomoe caminado hacia la puerta

Kenshin le tomo la muñeca antes de que se vaya y le dijo.- **antes que nada tu hermano es un hombre de negocios y no los va arruinar por un capricho tuyo**

**Suéltame.- **dijo tomoe tirando de su muñeca y marchándose

-**Kenshin tenía tanto miedo.-** dijo kaoru poniéndose a llorar y tapándose la cara con las manos

-**Tranquila princesa, ya todo paso y no dejare que nadie vuelva hacerte daño ni siquiera yo**.- dijo kenshin acercándose a la cama y abrazándola

**-Kenshin tenia tanto miedo, pensaba que no querrías un bebe mió, y cuando insinuaste que te había sido infiel yo me desespere al verme sola a cuestas con un niño **

**-Ya tranquila nunca vas a estar sola de nuevo, yo fui un imbecil que tenia miedo de perderte, del futuro y de asumir mis responsabilidades, me comporte como un niño pero te prometo que nunca mas lo haré, si tu me perdonas estamos a tiempo de arreglar este mal entendido y de empezar de nuevo.-** dijo kenshin mirándola a los ojos

**Claro que si, tonto**.- dijo kaoru besándolo tiernamente en los labios

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

**Moshi moshi**.- dijo yahiko tomando el teléfono**.- ¿a que hora? Esta bien estaré ahí**

**¿Quien era?-** pregunto ayame desde el sillón

**¿Acaso importa?**- dijo yahiko sonriéndole a Ayame

**La verdad, si.-** contesto ayame

**- Tengo que salir, cariño no seas tan curiosa, recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato y sino quieres terminar como el, no me hagas preguntas impertinentes**

**-OK no te alteres, solo soy curiosa, ¿te espero a comer o salgo con unas amigas?**

- **Sal con unas amigas, tal vez no vuelva en días**

**-Esta bien no vemos**.- dijo ayame volviendo aprestarle atención a la televisión

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

**- Al parecer los asesinos no buscaron culpables **

**- Hay tres opciones**.- contesto yahiko.- **una no les interesa quieren paz, lo cual es muy probable por que escuche que la perra de himura esta embarazada, dos están averiguando muy sigilosamente y nosotros no nos hemos dado cuenta, tres ya saben quien fue y están preparando el golpe, lo cual también es muy probable por que se que aoshi ya acabo con una perrita de los bajos fondos que bien puede estar involucrada**

- **Esa perrita que dices tu no era tan inocente, al parecer esta involucrada con la corporación, Esta bien no sabemos que será lo que harán los asesinos próximamente pero quiero que desasgas de shishio**

**- Amiguito creo que te estas pasando de la raya ese es un trabajo muy difícil aun para mi por lo tanto muy caro.- **contesto con media sonrisa yahiko

- **Lo que quieras **

- **te va a salir 120 millones de dólares y ni un millón menos ¿OK? Recuerda que también le tengo cariño al viejo y no lo puedo vender por menos.-** dijo yahiko

**- durante la mañana se hará la transferencia de dinero a tu cuenta, ¿en cuanto estará tu trabajo?**

**- Durante la semana sabrás de la muerte de shishio takani, la verdad estaba esperando que alguien me lo pidiera no quería matarlo gratis.**

- **Y si se supone que eres su hijo**.- dijo con burla

- **Corrección soy un bastardo, hijo de su esposa con su amante, no tengo ni una gota de takani en mi sangre**.- contesto yahiko.- **creo que esta charla se esta demorando mucho y no quieres que te vean conmigo o ¿querrás involucrarte?**

**- tienes razón si no lo hubiera echo yo mismo**

- **supiera mi hermana, pero no seria bueno para ti que ella supiera que fuiste tu el que encargo el asesinato.- **contesto sonriendo yahiko

**-por eso me contacte con tigo y pago el precio que me dijiste, todo por el silencio, pero creo que todo esta sobreentendido y no hay nesecidad de zanjar estas pequeñas cláusulas**

- **La verdad es que estamos alargando la conversación por pequeñeces, así que me voy y no te preocupes mientras este el dinero en mi cuenta durante este día no va haber ningún problema.- **dijo yahiko a modo de despedida

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

**¡¡¡Estoy harto de ustedes dos es la quinta vez que se niegan a ir juntos a un evento! –** Dijo kenshin perdiendo la paciencia.-** yo no puedo ir por debo ir a buscar a kaoru al hospital y es algo que quiero hacer personalmente, pero ustedes además de comportarse muy extraño desde hace unas semanas no quieren colaborar.**

Misao con aoshi se miraron y esta contesto.- **¿acaso no puede ir sano en mi lugar, me gustaría acompañarte?**

**¿Pero se puede saber que diablos les pasa a ambos, no pueden estar juntos mas de media hora?-** dijo kenshin sentado detrás de su escritorio.- **díganme ¿les da la impresión de que quiero trabajar con niños, por que si yo quisiera trabajar con niños habría estudiado para parvulario**. **Así que lo que pasó, paso, actúen como adultos y van a ir a esa fiesta quieran o no, necesitamos publicidad.**

Aoshi miro a sano que encontraba sentado en un rincón del despacho, acusándolo con la mirada de contarle a kenshin lo que había pasado.

**No me mires a mi yo no dije nada, ustedes se acusan solitos.-** dijo sano encogiéndose de hombros con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Pero kenshin.-** dijo misao en un último intento

**¡¡Nada de peros y en el mismo auto! Van a llegar juntos y se van a ir juntos, por que pobre de ustedes si me entero que anduvieron separados en el evento.- **contesto kenshin perdiendo la paciencia y saliendo del despacho

**Yo les dije se están comportando como un par de adolescentes**.- dijo sano riéndose

**Cállate**.- dijo misao gritándole a sano tratando de esconder su sonrojo.- **me voy a arreglar así que nos vemos, aoshi, a las 7 en el vestíbulo.**

Mientras que aoshi se dirigió al bar. y se sirvió un porción considerable de tequila

- **Hombre cualquiera diría que salir con misao es un castigo por semejante cantidad de licor que estas ingiriendo**.- dijo sano.- **piénsalo así, se vera linda, siempre se ve linda y serás la envidia de todos los hombres en esa fiesta por que misao no se como se las arregla pero siempre se ve mejor que las demás.**

**No se si eso lo que quiero**.- dijo aoshi dándole el ultimo trago a su vaso y saliendo del despacho

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

**holas, trate de no dejar escapar la inspiración aunque el capitulo es pequeño es lo máximo que pude avanzar en esta sequía creativa que me aqueja.**

**Gracias por los rewievs a AL CHAN, MEI FANEL, PRINCESA PRYM, GABY HYATT, KAERII RYUKA. Normalmente los respondería uno a uno pero mi padre me esta molestando para que salga del computador así que ruego me perdonen prometo hacerlo en el próximo capitulo.**

**También quiero decirles que antes de actualizar mis otros fics terminare con este, el segundo que terminare será el circulo de bohemia, después de ti será el tercero y por ultimo un proyecto que esta todavía en pañales madre a los 16.**

**Gracias por todo y sigan dejando rewiev que me sirven de inspiración **

**Besines**

**AspaSia **


	11. Elige

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

**-Supongo que tenemos que hablar.- **dijo megumi sentándose frente a sanosuke en un elegante restaurante

**No es buena idea, No estoy de humor después de esperarte 50 minutos**.- dijo cortante sano

_Se tu nombre hasta cuando sueño  
se que en ellos no sabes quien soy  
se cuando, a que hora, donde y como te gusta  
también se que la sorpresa es para vos_

**no es mi culpa mi padre quería que me quedara a entrenar**.

**tenias un compromiso conmigo, debí marcharme a los 15 minutos de tu retraso, nuestra situación se me esta haciendo insostenible.**

**¿insostenible?** repitió Megumi, incrédula.

**Si sigues anteponiendo a tu padre no me quedara mas remedio que dejar de verte, no estoy para salir con adolescentes.-** dijo sanosuke

Megumi no podía creer el tacto que tenía sanosuke, el sabia la situación en la que se encontraba, ella no podía abandonar a su padre ciertamente sanosuke podía ser tan considerado como napoleón Bonaparte y tenerle el tacto de un elefante en una cristalería.

**Yo... yo no puedo dejarlo y tu lo sabes el me lo ha dado todo... el siempre a estado cunado lo necesite**...

**No seas tonta** la interrumpió él.-**El te manipula, te quito tu libertad al momento de nacer, eres su esclava. Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a permitírselo.**

_Tengo pensado no decirte nada  
mirarte, una sonrisa y esconderme  
hasta que vos solita te des cuenta que te gusto  
que estabas confundida en la pavada total  
que estas enamorada de un chico como yo._

Megumi se quedó pálida.

**¿Que insinúas? **

**no insinúo nada, te digo estoy harto de aguantar que el este primero que yo, estoy harto de tener que jugar con muñecas megumi , no entiendes que me siento como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, cuando no es así por que los dos somos adultos y no tenemos por que salir a escondidas.**

Megumi cerró los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer, se preguntaba. ¿Esperar que algún día ocurriera un milagro y su padre tolerara a sanosuke como novio?

**¿Por qué no me dices que quieres cortar conmigo? Entiendo que no soy la novia ideal pero**…

Sanosuke no dijo nada. Megumi era la esclava de su padre y ese era el problema que había que solucionar.

- **ese no es el problema yo no quiero terminar contigo por que si no, no estaría aquí dándote un ultimátum** murmuró él.

¿**ultimátum?**

**no pienso aguantar por mucho tiempo mas esta relación, si tu padre sigue entrometiéndose, el te pidió que no me vieras mas ** contestó sanosuke .**O me equivoco**

_Se tu nombre hasta cuando sueño  
se que en ellos no sabes quien soy  
se cuando, a que hora, donde y como te gusta  
también se que la sorpresa es para vos_

Megumi dejó caer la cabeza. Ella no podía transar a su padre

**sanosuke sabes que me estas pidiendo algo muy difícil.**

**Ya lo sé. Pero acaso no me amas lo suficiente como...**

**No pongo en duda mi amor ** lo interrumpió megumi

**Nunca pensé tomar una medida tan drástica pero la situación lo amerita, así que elige ¿el o yo?**

**no puedo** murmuró ella.

**¿no puedes?**

megumi tuvo que contener las lágrimas. **No tiene por qué ser así, sano.**

¿**Crees que soy un niño? ¿Crees que no reco­nozco un rechazo? **rió él, con amargura**. He pasado toda la tarde pensando en lo que esto va a costarme, ahora deja que busque algo bueno en la situación.**

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**seré libre, ya no te rogare nada, no quiero tus migajas megumi, no soy de los que recogen los pedazos rotos, así que ten en cuenta que si me dejas ahora yo ya no volveré a buscarte más. Y ya se de sobra que prefieres a tu padre**.

Megumi se quedó helada cuando él levantó la vista y la miro a los ojos. Creyó que iba a besarla, pero lo que es­taba haciendo era pedir la cuenta.

_Tengo pensado no decirte nada  
mirarte, una sonrisa y esconderme  
hasta que vos solita te des cuenta que te gusto  
que estabas confundida en la pavada total  
que estas enamorada de un chico como yo_

**Esto no tiene...** empezó a decir ella.

**Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, Yo no quiero vivir mentiras. Pero piensa que si no te quisiera, yo no estaría aquí** dijo sanosuke, levantándose de la mesa y pidiendo la cuenta

**Pero yo no puedo vivir sin ti**

**Lo siento, pero yo sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal y tu actitud esta mal, megumi. No esperes comprensión por mi parte. No nos puedes tener a los dos**.

Sanosuke quedó mi­rándola durante unos segundos.

**Buenas noches, megumi**

Ella se quedó mirando al techo hasta que sus ojos se nublaron. Sanosuke nunca podría perdonar­la, nunca podría amarla por que el sabia que nunca estaría antes que su padre, ella sabia que esto pasaría algún día.

_Se tu nombre hasta cuando sueño  
se que en ellos no sabes quien soy  
se cuando, a que hora, donde y como te gusta  
también se que la sorpresa es para vos_

_Tengo pensado no decirte nada  
mirarte, una sonrisa y esconderme  
hasta que vos solita te des cuenta que te gusto  
que estabas confundida en la pavada total  
que estas enamorada de un chico como yo_

_Que estas enamorada de un chico como yo_

_Que estas enamorada de un chico como yo_

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

Hola!

Buena aquí esta mi actualización tengo en cuenta de que es pequeñita pero no tuve mas tiempo para seguir escribiendo pero prometo hacer un capitulo largísimo para la otra, claro que esa otra no va a ser muy cercana ya que tengo muchas pruebas en el colegio y después tengo campamento de scout así que estaré alejada por un lapso. La canción es de babasónicos y se llama solita, bueno espero que les guste.

PrincesaPrym : primero que nada gracias por el rewiev , mis otros fics? Busca en mi perfil de autora y van a salir todos mi escritos ….

Gabyhyatt: gracias por tu review…. Tomoe no me cae muy bien .. jejeje se nota?

Kaerii Ryuka : gracias por el rewiev , me alegra que te gustara el cap

Lorena : las cosas van de mejor en mejor , no te preocupes … romance si pero lemon? No lo se me da como cosita lanzarme con una de esas escenas

Besitos

AspaSia


	12. Chapter 12

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

A las siete y media, salió al vestíbulo. Aoshi esperaba junto al bar.

— 7: 30 —dijo sin mirarla.

— Lo siento, se me paso el tiempo volando.

Se quedó de pie, esperando a que se diera la vuelta y la mirara. Aoshi comenzó a girar.

—Tuviste toda la tarde para arreglarte.

Sus impacientes ojos se clavaron en ella.

El brillo del vestido y los diamantes destacaban su pelo negro y su blanca piel. El vestido realzaba sus curvas y mostraba una buena parte de sus piernas largas y esbeltas.

El silencio se hacía insoportable.

— Te ves bien —dijo visiblemente afectado mientras recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada.

—Gracias —consiguió decir Misao.

Salieron y se dirigieron a la limusina

— No me mires de esa forma, me incomoda.

—Mirar no es lo mismo que tocar, ¿desde cuando te incomoda?

Misao lo miró con rabia, ese hombre tenía una respuesta para todo. Entró en la limusina sin decir una palabra.

—Me gustaría que no hicieras estos molestos silencios más evidentes

Aoshi se acomodó en el asiento y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Haré lo posible.

Algo en sus palabras la hizo estremecerse.

— No se porque, pero No me gusta cómo suena eso.

— No tiene por que gustarte.

— No cuesta nada ser educado —se estaba empezando a enfadar.

— Eres demasiado orgullosa —señaló impasible.

Misao se quedó mirándolo, cada vez más furiosa.

Había muchos periodistas esperando la llegada de los famosos. Se empezó a poner nerviosa hace tiempo ya que no salía a estos eventos y seguramente les harian preguntas sobre el atentado o sobre kaoru, Aoshi, frío como un témpano de hielo, la agarró de la cintura y enfrento a las cámaras sonriendo pero con la boca cerrada.

De repente, todas las cámaras se volvieron hacia ellos y empezaron a hacerles muchas preguntas que aoshi ignoró olímpicamente.

—Deberías haberme avisado —le dijo a aoshi — no tenia idea que era un evento de caridad, me hubiera puesto ropa mas discreta.

—No te hagas la inocente, ¿crees que no se por que vas así vestida?

— ¡Bueno, déjame que te diga que mi vestuario no tiene nada que ver contigo!

Aoshi la agarró de un brazo y la acercó hacía él.

— No me mientas, no es necesario.

Misao disfruto bastante el evento pero al salir Los periodistas los esperaban con impaciencia.

—Ignóralos y sonríe —le dijo al notar sus nervios.

Cuando ya estaban en la limusina, aoshi la miró fijamente.

— ¿A que viene esa timidez repentina?

—No me gusta salir en las revistas... No me gusta que la gente hable sobre mí.

— ¿Ah, no?- Dijo mientras sacaba de un compartimiento una revista para adultos donde salía misao de portada.

— ¡Dámelo! —le exigió mientras se dejaba caer sobre él.

—Cuando te imaginé sentada sobre mis rodillas —le dijo mientras la agarraba los brazos—, no era esto en lo que estaba pensando.

— ¡déjame! —le exigió al verse atrapada.

En lugar de hacerle caso aoshi la agarro por los hombros

—Deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de abalanzarte sobre un mí.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que la parte más íntima de su cuerpo reposaba sobre un fuerte signo de excitación sexual. Misao sintió cómo se estremecía todo su cuerpo.

— estupido...

—Ahora... —le dijo mientras la agarraba suavemente del pelo y acercaba su cara hacia él—. No sé si voy a poder evitar caer en la tentación,

Empezó a besarle el cuello y Misao sintió un inmenso placer que aumentaba la temperatura de su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia atrás y soltó un gemido. Sus pechos estaban duros. Aoshi le pasó un brazo por la espalda y recorrió su escote con la lengua. Misao quería más... le faltaba la respiración.

— No puedo parar...—susurró Aoshi mientras la tumbaba en el asiento del coche—

Misao miró los ardientes ojos de aoshi y permaneció tumbada; el deseo le impedía negarse.

Aoshi cerró las ventanillas del coche, se quitó la chaqueta.

—Yo... —empezó a decir con un leve arrepentimiento, pero aoshi selló sus labios con un beso

El estallido de pasión hizo que Misao perdiera el sentido, y sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía extasiado a cada uno de sus movimientos. Aoshi la agarró de las caderas y la apretó contra él.

Aoshi respiró con fuerza, Soltó las manos de Misao y le bajó los tirantes.

—Quiero quitarte el vestido entero... con mi boca

Misao lo miraba con asombro mientras aoshi desabrochaba de su vestido. Respiraba con dificultad e intentaba no pensar en lo que él acababa de decir, pero no pudo evitarlo

—De hecho, creo que algo en el asiento trasero de la limusina no va a poder satisfacer mi deseo —le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Acarició con la punta de la lengua sus pezones y ella sintió cómo su espalda se arqueaba..

— ¿No?... —logró decir misao agitada

Aoshi mordió suavemente un pezón, y jugueteó con él con dulzura. Misao emitió un leve grito de placer, la agitación entre sus piernas era evidente. Lo deseaba dentro de ella, Entonces, aoshi tomó sus pezones entre los dedos, la excitación la mantenía a la espera y estaba perdida en un mar de fuertes sensaciones.

—Te voy a hacer el amor ahora —le dijo con un tono sensual mientras le bajaba el vestido—. Y luego te llevaré a mi cama y volveremos a hacerlo.

Misao sintió una mezcla de sorpresa, excitación y vergüenza que la hizo tensarse.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Aoshi se dio rápidamente cuenta de su tensión. Ella se apartó y se sentó.

—Has cambiado de idea.

Aoshi todavía tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Lo siento... no es una buena idea, es mejor que nos limitemos a una relación de trabajo.

— ¿Quieres que pague para llevarte a mi cama?

De repente, se giró hacia él y lo abofeteó.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme así!...aunque no lo creas, No soy una prostituta que puedes comprar.

Se hizo el silencio. Los ojos de aoshi estaban llenos de indignación.

—Y no me voy a disculpar por haberte abofeteado —le gritó—. ¡Es una pena que no podamos pelear a muerte!

—Te he soltado rápidamente —contestó furioso—. No deberías haberme pegado, sabes que yo no te puedo pegar.

Misao estaba temblando y se incorporó. No quería fijarse en cómo había quedado el vestido, e intentó cubrirse lo mejor posible los senos.

—Déjame a mí —dijo con aoshi frialdad.

—Gracias.

Aoshi volvió a abrir las ventanillas y a Misao le entraron ganas de bajarse del coche aunque estuviera en movimiento o de torturar a aoshi hasta la muerte, ¿desde cuando se comportaba así con ella?, no era ella la osada. La limusina llegó a la mansión y el chofer les abrió la puerta. Aoshi la cubrió con su chaqueta. Misao no podía mirarlo. De repente se preguntó por qué la estaría abrigando. Entraron a la mansión, Se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio.

—Buenas noches —le dijo a Misao.

Aoshi se dirigió a la salida trasera.

— ¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó intrigada.

—A la piscina, ¿también te molesta?

— ¿Vas a dormir aquí?

—si, ¿desde cuando eso te preocupa?

Pensó un rato, y de repente le contesto

—idiota

— ¿Perdona? —aoshi se dio la vuelta y la miró furioso.

Le devolvió la mirada.

—Me has oído perfectamente. Eres un idiota

—Estoy tan contento de que no haya pasado nada en la limusina —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Tú evitaste que cometiéramos un terrible error esta noche. Puedes golpearme siempre que quieras si vuelvo a comportarme así.

Misao se empezó a enfadar de verdad.

—Estoy empezando a odiarte.

—Sigue odiándome —le contestó con aire burlón— no me importa

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

Y con cierto aire de grandeza, aoshi se dirigió al patio trasero. Era un hombre capaz de pasar de la frialdad a la burla en pocos minutos, pero nunca se había mostrado así con ella...

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

¡Hola! hace tiempo ya que no actualizaba, pero cuando no hay inspiración no hay nada que hacerle. Como vieron en este capitulo aoshi se esta portando tan extrañamente con misao. Bueno me arriesgue con una escena un poco subida de tono, lo que no es mi estilo pero una no le hace mal a nadie. Con respecto al capitulo pasado meg aun no decide a abandonar a su padre, pero cuando este muera creo que tomara una decisión bastante acertada.

3&3&3&3&3&33&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

Gaby: lo mismo pienso yo!!

Calm. : Que bueno que te guste la pareja, a decir verdad a mi no mucho.

Lorena: al final todo se soluciona no? Aquí va tu pedido, ahí me dices que te pareció.

Kaeri : en gustos no hay nada escrito, así que bien.

Princess: sano y kaoru? Algo demasiado atrevido para mí .ç

Gracias a todas por sus rewievs, y a las lectoras también!!!!


End file.
